La Caja de Pandora
by Lile99
Summary: -Desde el cap. 82 del manga- Oz, Gilbert y Alice aparecen en una dimensión distinta a la suya, pero no están solos: más miembros de Pandora han caído. Ninguno de ellos sabe dónde se encuentran, pero Rufus cree que están en la Caja de Pandora, una prisión parecida al Abismo. Para poder escapar de ella deberán aliarse, a pesar de que algunos son traidores y otros esconden su pasado.
1. Capítulo 1

— ¡Maldito seas! —era la voz de Zwei. Oz la oyó amortiguada, como si estuviera muy lejana. Apenas pudo entender las palabras, ya que un grueso muro de piedra le separaba de Óscar y la Baskerville. Aguzó el oído para poder captar toda la conversación.

— ¡Señor Óscar! —oyó entonces que gritaban algunos miembros de Pandora. Habían venido para ayudar a Óscar, se dijo Oz. "Puede que sobreviva". Su tío era un hombre fuerte, y quizá podrían cerrar la herida a tiempo de que no perdiera demasiada sangre. Había que confiar en que Zwei no hubiera alcanzado ningún órgano vital con la hoja de su puñal—. ¡Deprisa! ¡Protejamos al señor Óscar!

— ¡Malditos entrometidos! —exclamó Zwei, furiosa.

Oz apretó el brazo de Gilbert, tratando de buscar ánimos. Gilbert le miró y Oz pudo ver, a la escasa luz que proyectaban las pocas antorchas que había repartidas por la pared, la sonrisa de ánimo que le dirigió su sirviente.

Alice permanecía alerta, a la espera de nueva información. Pero Oz ya estaba tranquilo. Pandora estaba allí; nada le ocurriría a su tío.

—Elegiste esconder la llave en el anillo de Sara —dijo otra voz. Esta era dura y profunda, y Oz no pudo reconocerla del todo—. Eso es tan típico de ti, Óscar.

De pronto, a Oz se le paró el corazón. Había reconocido la voz.

Era la de Zai Vessalius.

—Así que esta es la verdadera razón por la que querías que fuera tras Oz… —dijo Óscar—. Necesitabas que abriera la Puerta del Querubín para robarme la llave…

Óscar jadeaba suavemente, y se le quebraba la voz al final de cada frase. Oz apretó más el brazo de Gilbert, sintiendo cómo sus esperanzas se desmoronaban lentamente. Pero no del todo. Zai era el hermano de Óscar; sin duda trataría de curarle, ¿verdad? Haría todo lo posible para salvar a su hermano, ¿no era cierto? Al fin y al cabo, siempre existía una conexión especial entre los hermanos. Él la tenía con Ada, y Vincent, que adoraba a su hermano Gilbert, también la tenía. Y todos sabían que Vincent haría cualquier cosa por Gil. Zai también salvaría a su hermano, ¿no?

Oz seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero se aferró a aquella pequeña porción de esperanza como lo hacía al brazo de Gilbert. Buscó la mano de Alice también. Aunque ella no era muy cariñosa, se la cogió y le dio un pequeño apretón. Sabía que era un momento difícil para el joven Vessalius.

—Desafortunadamente para ti… —siguió la voz de Óscar—… una vez cerrada, esta puerta no puede ser abierta de inmediato. No serás capaz de seguir… a Oz y a los otros…

Los ojos de Oz comenzaron a escocerle, pero se mordió el labio inferior y aguantó las lágrimas. No podía llorar, debía concentrar todas sus fuerzas en escuchar a su tío y desear que todo acabara bien.

Zai volvió a hablar, con sorna.

— ¿No te arrepientes de tu decisión ahora?

—En lo más mínimo. Dije todo lo que quería decir… —Óscar paró un segundo para tomar aire y luego volvió a hablar, con voz suave—. Les he confiado mis sentimientos a ellos…

Gilbert apretó los dientes. Óscar había sido casi como un padre para él, y para Oz también. Podía imaginar cómo se sentía su Joven Amo, porque él se sentía de la misma forma.

Y Oz comprendió la dura realidad: la pregunta de Zai, la respuesta de Óscar… Aquella alusión a su sobrino y amigos…

Su tío no iba a sobrevivir. Zai no le salvaría, como Oz había esperado que hiciese.

—Siempre odié esa actitud tuya —comentó Zai, con voz casi indiferente. Y, en aquel momento, Oz le odió con toda su alma. Le odió como nunca le había odiado.

Porque Zai era el hombre que le había enviado al Abismo, porque era el hombre que jamás sintió aprecio por su hija Ada, a pesar de que ella sí que era su auténtica hija, y que no tuvo remordimientos al unirse a los Baskerville. Era cierto que había sufrido por la pérdida de su hijo y de su esposa, pero Gilbert, Alice y Oz también habían tenido un pasado duro; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había hecho jamás todo lo que Zai Vessalius había hecho. Y tampoco lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Matar a su propio hermano.

—Lo sé —respondió Óscar. Su voz era ya apenas un susurro—. Pero pensé… que con el tiempo… llegaríamos a entendernos el uno al otro.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio. Fueron unos segundos en los que los corazones de Oz, Gilbert y Alice, todos a la vez, se paralizaron y dejaron de latir. Fueron unos segundos en los que Oz se olvidó de respirar, en los que se olvidó de apretar el brazo de Gilbert y sostener la mano de Alice.

Y de pronto, ese silencio… fue interrumpido por un disparo.

Se oyó una exclamación ahogada, un jadeo y después… de vuelta al silencio.

— ¿Está…? —susurró Oz. La voz se le quebró y no pudo continuar.

Gilbert asintió en silencio.

—Tío Óscar ha muerto —sentenció en otro susurro, al tiempo que se levantaba.

Oz notó que las lágrimas, por fin, se desbordaban de sus ojos, y que, al intentar contenerlas cubriéndose la cara con las manos, se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Sollozó, desconsolado.

Notó dos brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás. Gilbert había perdido el brazo izquierdo, así que…

Solo podía ser Alice.

Oz giró la cabeza para poder mirar a la chica. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla. Por un momento, no supo qué hacer. Alice no conocía tan bien como él y Gilbert a Óscar, pero aun así había estado con él en los últimos tiempos y todo el mundo sabía que Óscar no merecía morir.

Finalmente, Oz abrazó a Alice y la ayudó a levantarse. Gil estaba un poco más adelante. Parecía que no lloraba, pero un sollozo repentino traicionó su calma. Cuando Oz llegó hasta él y le vio el rostro, pensó que era igual que cuando eran niños. No había visto a Gilbert llorar desde entonces. Bueno, excepto cuando estuvo borracho, pero esa ocasión no tenía importancia porque no era plenamente consciente de sus actos.

Abrazó también a Gilbert, de forma que los tres permanecieron juntos unos minutos, en silencio, dedicándole a Óscar aquel momento.

—Deberíamos continuar —dijo Gilbert de repente, apartando suavemente a Oz con la mano derecha.

Oz asintió, y Alice se apartó de ellos con gesto orgulloso. Los tres compañeros miraron a su alrededor por vez primera desde que pasaron por la Puerta del Querubín.

Las paredes eran de piedra, y tenían algunas grietas causadas, probablemente, por la erosión del paso de los siglos. Había muy pocas antorchas, distribuidas cada cinco metros, pero eran suficientes para arrojar un poco de luz a la estancia. A ambos lados del camino había otras dos antorchas, clavadas en el suelo con estacas de madera, cuyas llamas parecían haber brillado durante miles de años. Pero, cuando Oz miró el camino, se quedó sin habla.

Un estrecho sendero constituido por una piedra bastante más agrietada que la pared, cuya resistencia parecía nula, estaba rodeado, simplemente, de un gran vacío. El joven Vessalius tragó saliva, atemorizado. No parecía que la piedra pudiera resistir el peso de una sola persona, ya que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

— ¿No hay otra forma de cruzar al otro lado? —preguntó Oz, atemorizado.

Alice rio con suficiencia.

—Pasaremos por aquí. B-Rabbit no le teme a un simple precipicio.

—Se ve que B-Rabbit es suicida, entonces —murmuró Gilbert de forma casi inaudible.

Sorprendentemente, Alice apretó los dientes y pasó al lado suya sin responder a la pulla. Oz aguantó una risita, recordando la muerte de su tío y obligándose a seguir adelante.

El camino parecía bastante largo. A sus lados, el enorme vacío se veía negro, sin vida. Cuando Oz se acercó un poco al precipicio, notó el frío que emanaba de aquella vasta superficie. Alice estaba ya al lado del estrecho camino, y posaba repetidamente el pie derecho sobre la piedra erosionada para comprobar su resistencia. Cuando, finalmente, dedujo que podría apoyar su peso entero sobre ella, apoyó el otro pie y sonrió.

— ¿Veis? Creo que incluso podríamos estar los tres a la vez.

Gilbert resopló, molesto, y negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor no correr riesgos, coneja estúpida. Podríamos caer al vacío, y el sacrificio del señor Óscar sería inútil.

Alice se puso las manos en las caderas con gesto obstinado, pero no añadió nada más. Se concentró en avanzar a través del angosto camino, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para mantener el equilibrio. Oz la observaba con cautela.

—Será mejor que nos avises cuando llegues al otro lado —sugirió Oz. Tenía razón: con la escasa luz de las antorchas, el final del camino no era visible desde aquella zona.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que la voz de Alice volvió a resonar en las paredes de piedra, bastante más lejana que antes.

—Creo que ya lo veo —exclamó la chica.

Oz suspiró, aliviado. Casi temía no volver a oírla, después de tanto rato que llevaba en silencio. No era normal en Alice que estuviera callada más de dos minutos. Aunque los tiempos habían cambiado drásticamente de pronto, se dijo Oz, apenado.

Gilbert, nervioso, pasó la mano por su capa en busca de su caja de cigarrillos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente se le habrían caído después de todos aquellos extraños días, dejó caer la mano con un gesto de angustia.

—Quizá deberías avanzar un poco, Oz —comentó Gilbert—. Parece seguro.

Oz asintió y se adelantó. Como hizo Alice al principio, posó repetidamente la punta del pie en el principio del camino y después, tras comprobar que no se fragmentaría bajo su peso, apoyó ambas piernas.

Al principio avanzaba despacio, con cautela. Pero después, a medida que cogía confianza, aumentaba la velocidad, hasta que iba casi al mismo ritmo con el que caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Vessalius.

Recordó con tristeza su hogar, pensando en todo lo que había dejado atrás: su infancia, junto a sus travesuras con Gilbert y Ada; sus libros favoritos, los del _Holy Knight_; su calentita habitación con el té y las pastas; su tío Óscar, ahora muerto… Y, de pronto… pisó en falso con el pie izquierdo. Soltó un grito que resonó por las paredes de la cueva. Agitó los brazos en el aire, buscando algún punto seguro al que poder agarrarse, pero las paredes de la cueva estaban demasiado alejadas del camino.

— ¡Oz! —oyó que gritaba Gilbert.

Pero, para cuando Gilbert logró llegar hasta el punto en el que Oz había estado antes, él ya se hallaba metros más abajo. No veía nada, todo era oscuridad y los fragmentos de roca que lo rodeaban le impedían distinguir forma alguna. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que Alice y Gilbert caían con él.

Oz gritó, aterrado… pero de pronto cayó sobre suelo duro.

Pensó que, en circunstancias normales, aquel golpe desde tanta altura le habría roto la columna vertebral y habría muerto, aparte de que la caída había terminado demasiado rápido teniendo en cuenta la altura del precipicio, pero estaba, decididamente, vivo.

Movió los dedos de las manos, asegurándose de que podía sentirlos, y palpó una superficie dura y templada.

"¿Cómo es posible?", pensó, extrañado. En el abismo que se extendía alrededor del camino de piedra se podía percibir el frío incluso desde la entrada de la cueva.

Eso quería decir que… ¡no podía encontrarse allí!

Abrió los ojos de repente, y todo le pareció un mundo de sombras borrosas. Parpadeó lentamente, y las figuras se fueron definiendo ante él.

Estaba en el interior de una habitación bien decorada. La pared estaba formada por paneles de madera color caoba, al igual que el recubrimiento del suelo. Una mesa de té se situaba delante de dos sofás que habían sido colocados haciendo esquina. Sobre la mesa había una tetera y nueve tazas; el olor del té y las pastas podía percibirse desde su posición.

Se incorporó, preguntándose dónde se encontraba, cuando vio a Gilbert a su lado. Estaba inconsciente. Divisó más allá a Alice, y emitió un suspiro de alivio. Ninguno de ellos había muerto, y se encontraban todos a salvo. Aunque lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Trató de incorporarse para poder examinar mejor la habitación, pero se interrumpió de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

No estaban solos.

Más allá distinguió la melena roja del duque Barma y, a su lado, cerca de un gran piano de madera, se encontraba Liam Lunettes, con las gafas cerca de su pie izquierdo. Al volver la cabeza vio más cuerpos: el vestido de Sharon, cuyas faldas estaban desparramadas por el suelo, acompañado también de otro vestido muy parecido al suyo; era el de Cheryl Rainsworth, la abuela de la joven aristócrata. Su silla de ruedas se encontraba cerca de una lámpara de pie que emitía una cálida luz anaranjada. A la izquierda de Sharon estaba Xerxes Break, con múltiples manchas rojas en la ropa; sin duda, eran de sangre. Oz se preguntó que le habrían hecho los Baskerville para que estuviera tan malherido. Al fin y al cabo, su cadena era Mad Hatter, la mejor cadena de todo el Abismo después de B-Rabbit, y constituía una importante amenaza para los objetivos de la secta.

Oz se levantó para poder acercarse hasta allí y examinar la gravedad de las heridas. Avanzó por la habitación, pero se sobresaltó cuando, al fijarse más en la lámpara, advirtió otra figura que lo observaba con una mirada bicolor.

Vincent Nightray.

—Vaya, el joven Vessalius ha despertado por fin —comentó el hombre con voz suave, para no despertar a los demás.

Se acercó a la mesa de té y cogió una galleta. Se la llevó a la boca para mordisquearla lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Oz.

— ¿Qué… que ha pasado? —preguntó Oz, mirando con desconfianza a Vincent.

Cuando se fijó en el plato de pastas del que Vincent había cogido su galleta, la boca se le hizo agua. Trató de parecer indiferente, ya que no quería mostrar signos de debilidad, pero su estómago rugió, traicionándole.

Vincent rio.

—Deberías comer algo, Oz. No temas, no te haré nada —cogió otra galleta del plato y se la tendió con una sonrisa amable.

Oz la aceptó, receloso, pero en cuanto la tuvo en las manos no pudo resistirse y pegó un enorme bocado. El sabor de la deliciosa galleta le llenó la boca, y el chico notó que tenía muchísima más hambre de la que pensaba. Cogió dos galletas más y las devoró, pensando en el día en el que conoció a Alice, cuando, aun estando en el Abismo rodeado de amenazas y con la muerte de su amigo aún reciente, solo pensó en el hambre que tenía y en las galletitas que encontró en el interior de una caja de plástico.

—Gracias —dijo Oz, realmente agradecido.

Vincent se encogió de hombros, se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el lugar libre que quedaba a su lado, invitando a Oz a sentarse. El joven vaciló, ya que no sabía si podía confiar en Vincent. Por alguna razón, sentía que había olvidado algo acerca del hombre y que debería hacerle recelar de estar en su compañía. Finalmente accedió, y de paso cogió otra galleta.

—En cuanto a tu pregunta de antes —comenzó Vincent cuando Oz se hubo acomodado—, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que ha sucedido, y mucho menos del sitio en el que nos encontramos. Todo esto es muy extraño, y en el tiempo que llevo aquí me he hecho muchas preguntas. Por ejemplo, ¿quién nos ha traído hasta aquí? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Con qué intenciones? —hizo una pausa para llevarse una taza de té a los labios. Dio un sorbo y volvió a dejarla sobre el plato—. Es raro que hayamos aterrizado aquí de pronto. Estaba hablando con Lily cuando, sin más, desaparecí. Es una niñita adorable, pero a veces da bastante miedo, ¿sabes?

Aquello devolvió a Oz a la realidad. ¡Vincent era un traidor! ¿Qué hacía hablando con él? ¡Les había vendido a los Baskervilles! ¡Había cooperado con el enemigo de Pandora, a pesar de ser un miembro de la organización! Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando a Vincent.

— ¡Traicionaste a Pandora! —exclamó, furioso.

Habló demasiado alto. Al otro lado de la habitación, Sharon emitió un sonido tenue, y se incorporó lentamente, mirando a todas partes con sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó en voz baja. Su voz era fina y dulce, la voz propia de una dama Rainsworth.

Vincent suspiró, resignado. Se levantó, cogió su taza de té y fue a sentarse en el banco del piano. Observó cautelosamente la escena con sus ojos desparejados.

— ¡Oz! —Exclamó Sharon—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Eso me estaba explicando Vincent —respondió el joven Vessalius mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Sharon.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y la dama la aceptó, agradecida. Se sacudió el polvo de su vestido, que siempre estaba impecable, y miró a Vincent con ojos chispeantes de ira.

— ¡Tú! —dijo mientras se acercaba a él, furiosa. Le puso el dedo índice en el pecho y le dio toquecitos con insistencia—. ¿Qué le has hecho a Break?

Vincent cogió la mano de Sharon por la muñeca, pero cuando abrió la boca para responder se oyó un sonido extraño procedente del fondo de la habitación. Todos miraron en la dirección del sonido, y se dieron cuenta de que provenía de la garganta de Break.

Sharon dio un gritito y se apresuró a arrodillarse al lado del sirviente. Le alzó la cabeza con una mano suave y le apartó el pelo de la frente. Había mucha sangre por todas partes. Las heridas que tenía no estaban cerradas aún. Es más, parecían muy recientes. Lo bueno era que no habían tenido tiempo de infectarse aún.

Oz miró a Vincent, que tenía una extraña mirada. Se preguntó si habría sido él quien le causó esas heridas a Break. De haber sido así, aquellos hechos encajarían a la perfección con la pregunta de Sharon. Pero ¿cómo había podido Vincent hacerle eso? Oz sabía que Vincent podía ser algo… inestable a veces, mas nunca le haría nada así a Break, un compañero suyo de Pandora. Aunque, de todos modos, ellos dos no se llevaban bien y había que tener en cuenta que Vincent les había traicionado a todos. Sin embargo, Oz se dijo que no podía pensar en aquello en esos momentos: tenían que ayudar a Break. Luego ya habría tiempo para acusaciones y explicaciones.

— ¡Coged algo con lo que poder tapar las heridas! —ordenó Sharon al tiempo que abría la camisa de Break. El sello del contratista ilegal, cuya aguja había dado ya la vuelta completa, quedó bien visible, y Vincent abrió mucho los ojos al verlo, sorprendido. Oz recordó que el joven Nightray no lo había visto nunca, y que no tenía ni idea de cuál era la historia de Break. El chico pensó que tal vez Vincent haría alguna pregunta al respecto, pero el hombre no dijo nada e hizo lo que Sharon había pedido. Si realmente había sido él quien había herido al débil Break, tal vez debía arrepentirse, porque no sería muy normal que tratara de curar las heridas que él mismo había causado.

Aunque, en fin, tampoco es que Vincent fuera muy normal.

Abrieron un armario que estaba al lado del piano, próximo a una puerta que seguramente estaría cerrada. Dentro del mueble esperaban encontrar lo típico en los armarios: camisas, pantalones, capas, vestidos. Con ellos podrían tapar las heridas, tal y como Sharon les había pedido. Pero no había nada de eso; como si el dueño de la casa supiera lo que necesitaban, lo había llenado con distintos utensilios de botiquín, así que ni Oz ni Vincent perdieron un instante y se llenaron los brazos con todo lo que pudieron coger.

Se lo tendieron a Sharon quien, con manos expertas y sin preguntar cómo habían conseguido todo aquello, comenzó a limpiar las heridas y a vendarlas. Mientras la dama trabajaba, todos permanecieron en silencio.

De pronto, Vincent notó que alguien posaba una mano en su hombro y, al girarse, vio que aquella mano iba unida al cuerpo de su hermano Gilbert. Le sonrió, contento de volver a verle. Pero su hermano, sin duda preocupado por Break, no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Se adelantó un poco para poder ver bien al hombre. Oz recordó lo que Break les había contado una vez: Gilbert se había convertido en su ojo izquierdo, el ojo que le faltaba, hacía años, cuando el joven aún acababa de convertirse en el contratista legal de Raven.

—Oz, la coneja estúpida también se ha despertado —anunció con tono monocorde, señalando con el pulgar un punto que se encontraba por encima de su hombro derecho. Oz se puso de puntillas para poder ver el lugar que su sirviente le señalaba, y localizó a Alice en el sofá, dando buena cuenta de las galletitas. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara a su rostro; Alice, siempre pensando en comida, ni siquiera se había preocupado por saber dónde se encontraban ni por lo que le había sucedido a Break.

El joven Vessalius se preguntó cómo podía estar Gilbert tan sereno, teniendo en cuenta que había caído de pronto en un lugar desconocido para todos y se había reencontrado con su hermano pequeño, quien les había traicionado. Pero se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento, cuando todos eran conscientes de que la vida de Break peligraba, no había tiempo para preocuparse de aquello. Ya habría tiempo para hablar del asunto cuando Break se hubiera recuperado.

—Ya está —anunció Sharon mientras se levantaba. Había acabado con todas las vendas que había, pero aún quedaban bastante desinfectante y agua—. Creo que estará bien. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero después podrá comer y recuperar fuerzas —la dama suspiró al ver a Alice con la cara llena de migas, tumbada en el sofá—. Eso si Alice no se termina la comida primero —masculló para sí, aunque todos pudieron oírla perfectamente.

De pronto, oyeron un respingo. Sin duda, alguien más se despertaba. Todos se giraron para poder ver cómo Liam se incorporaba, desorientado, y se ponía las gafas. Cuando al fin pudo comprender dónde y con quiénes estaba, se levantó de golpe y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Se sujetó la cabeza con la mano libre y miró desconcertado al grupo que había alrededor del cuerpo de Break; sin embargo, no vio a este último.

Vincent estaba detrás de él, y cuando le tocó el hombro con la mano, Liam dio un saltito, asustado. Miró hacia Vincent y frunció el ceño, pero ignoró al joven y se acercó a Sharon.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos? —Cuando vio el cuerpo de Break, soltó una exclamación—. ¡Break!

Se arrodilló, y pareció calmarse cuando reparó en las vendas. Sin embargo, el rostro de Break estaba más pálido de lo normal y el flequillo que debería taparle el ojo izquierdo estaba manchado con restos de sangre.

— Se recuperará, ¿verdad? —preguntó Liam, preocupado.

—Sí, pero podría haber muerto sin los cuidados de la señorita Sharon —se oyó desde el otro lado de la habitación. La voz era grave y suave, sin duda la de Rufus Barma.

Había cogido en brazos a Cheryl Rainsworth, la abuela de Sharon, y la posaba con suavidad sobre su silla de ruedas. Cheryl le sonrió débilmente, pero cuando dirigió la mirada hacia su nieta volvió a ponerse seria. En esa ocasión, la mujer que les miraba desde la silla de ruedas no era la divertida anciana Cheryl, sino la duquesa Rainsworth, que debía velar por Pandora y proteger su ducado. A pesar de que había sido golpeada por el duque Barma, que ahora era un traidor y estaba con los Baskervilles, no hizo ademán de decirle nada ni de acusarle.

Con sus delicadas manos hizo girar las ruedas de su silla para poder situarse al lado de Break.

—Me alegro de ver que lo habéis vendado a tiempo —comentó la anciana duquesa.

Oz se sorprendió, ya que no se acordaba de que Cheryl era una de las primeras personas a las que Break había visto cuando regresó del Abismo.

—Fui yo, abuela —dijo Sharon, orgullosa de su trabajo.

Cheryl sonrió, agradecida.

—Bien. Venid, sentaos en los sofás; hablaremos de todo lo que está sucediendo.

Dejaron a Break en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín y con una manta cubriéndole el cuerpo. Oz deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el hombre se recuperara.

Recordó los días en los que Break era el hombre más divertido del mundo, el más extraño y excéntrico, cuando les hacía reír con cada una de sus bromas, cuando desaparecía en las alacenas y se comía veinte pastelitos seguidos. Aquellos días estaban ya muy lejos, cuando apenas sabían algo acerca de la Tragedia de Sabrie y todo lo que creían saber era mentira. Todo había dado un cambio tan radical… De pronto averiguaron cosas que jamás habían sabido: Gilbert iba a ser Glen Baskerville en el pasado; Vincent iba a caer al Abismo al igual que Lacie, al ser un niño del infortunio; Oz era un conejo de peluche que había pertenecido a Alice, hija de Lacie y hermana gemela de la Voluntad del Abismo… Y, lo más importante: Jack Vessalius no era el héroe que todos creían que era, sino que él mismo había provocado la Tragedia de Sabrie al querer llevarle a Lacie el mundo, cortando las cadenas que lo separaban del Abismo con su cadena, B-Rabbit. Pero B-Rabbit no era B-Rabbit, sino que se llamaba Oz y era el anterior cuerpo del chico.

A Oz le daba vueltas la cabeza. Todo era tan intrincado y complicado… Le habría gustado seguir viviendo su vida, celebrar su mayoría de edad con su familia y amigos de la nobleza, casarse con una duquesa, tener un hijo, el futuro heredero del ducado Vessalius, ver a su hermana casarse con otro duque… y jamás saber nada acerca de su pasado o el de Alice. A pesar de todo, sabía que si heredara el ducado Vessalius tarde o temprano debería iniciarse en Pandora, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que Zai impidiera que heredara su título nobiliario, ya que el cuerpo en el que Oz estaba era en realidad un cuerpo prestado y no era hijo del duque Vessalius.

Además, todo ello implicaría también que nunca hubiera conocido a Alice. ¿Realmente deseaba aquello después de todo?

—Oz, ¿no vienes? —llamó Gilbert, que le había dejado un sitio libre a su lado.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Oz, atravesando la habitación para sentarse en el sofá.

Todos cogieron una taza de té, y en aquel momento Oz comprendió que el simple hecho de que hubiera nueve tazas, para cada uno de ellos, implicaba que alguien había planeado su llegada a aquel lugar, al igual que lo había comprendido cuando encontraron vendas para Break. Todo aquello le daba muy mala espina.

—Ahora que todos estamos cómodos, contadme… ¿Cómo llegasteis cada uno de vosotros a este lugar? —preguntó Cheryl con voz amable.

Oz y Gilbert se miraron, y este último asintió para infundir ánimos al joven Vessalius.

—Bueno, eh… —comenzó Oz, indeciso—. Gilbert, Alice y yo nos encontrábamos en el interior de la Puerta del Querubín. Tío Óscar… —Oz sintió una gran pena al volver a recordar el incidente. La herida que le había causado la pérdida de su tío era muy reciente y aún estaba abierta—. Tío Óscar nos salvó y…

Se interrumpió al notar que la voz se le quebraba. Gilbert terminó por él.

—El señor Óscar ha muerto.

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la sala. Sharon se llevó una mano a los labios, abriendo mucho los ojos. La reacción fue similar en todos, excepto en Rufus Barma.

—Sabía que iba a morir —dijo el duque—. Era un cabo suelto, Zai no podía dejar que existiera. Porque fue su hermano quien le mató, ¿me equivoco?

Gilbert se removió, inquieto.

—Bueno… Lo cierto es que nosotros no contemplamos la escena, pero oímos las palabras de Zai y Óscar, y… el disparo.

Cheryl le dirigió una mirada de compasión mientras abrazaba a su nieta, cuyos ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

—Su… su propio hermano… —musitó Vincent. Estaba horrorizado, porque él jamás mataría a su hermano Gilbert. Sentía una profunda adoración por el contratista de Raven, todos lo sabían, y le resultaba inimaginable causarle algún daño.

Además, todos los sacrificios y traiciones que Vincent había hecho a lo largo de su vida habían sido solamente para poder salvar a Gilbert, salvarle de un destino del que Vincent creía ser responsable. Y era capaz de cualquier cosa por salvar a su hermano.

A pesar de que todos sabían que lo más importante en aquel momento era comprender dónde se encontraban, dedicaron un minuto de silencio a Óscar Vessalius, al hombre que había amado tanto a su mujer, a su futuro hijo, a sus sobrinos y a Gilbert. Al hombre que siempre supo lo que hacer y cómo hacerlo, al hombre que se unió a Pandora pero que jamás pudo firmar un contrato con una cadena.

Al hombre querido por todos, al hombre que quiso a todos. Para que nunca fuera olvidado.

De repente, una voz interrumpió el silencio. Fue una sola palabra, y la voz apenas podía escucharse. Pero todos la oyeron perfectamente.

— ¿Sharon?

Era Break. Había despertado.


	2. Capítulo 2

El hombre se incorporó lentamente, quitándose la manta del regazo y tapándose de nuevo la cuenca del ojo izquierdo con el flequillo. Solo entonces todos estuvieron completamente seguros de que habían oído su voz un instante antes; cabía la posibilidad de que su imaginación les estuviera jugando una mala pasada, haciéndoles creer que oían lo que querían oír.

Sharon corrió hacia Break y le abrazó, haciéndole saber que estaba con él. Porque, ahora que Break estaba ciego, cosa que Sharon había descubierto en la ceremonia de mayoría de edad de Oz en la mansión de Isla Yura, necesitaba tenerla cerca más a menudo. No solo porque el hombre no podía realizar todas las actividades que hacía antes sin ayuda, sino porque ella era una de las pocas personas en las que Break confiaba de verdad, y en aquellos momentos lo que más necesitaba el contratista de Mad Hatter era una persona en la que poder apoyarse, una persona que lo ayudara a recuperarse de sus heridas, tanto mental como psicológicamente.

—Break —susurró la dama, enterrando el rostro en el cabello del hombre—. Oh, Dios mío, Break, estás vivo… Creía que iba a perderte…

Break esbozó una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba y que tanto miedo le daba a veces a Oz.

—No se preocupe, señorita —aseguró. Aún tenía la voz débil, pero se esforzó por sacar aquellas palabras de su garganta—. Mi hora aún no ha llegado.

Liam se levantó del sofá, llevando el plato de galletitas hasta Break para que comiera algo. Alice miró a Liam con el ceño fruncido, molesta por perder su comida. El joven también cogió una de las tazas, la única que no había sido utilizada aún, la llenó de té y se la entregó a Break, quien agradeció todo aquello con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—No comas muy rápido, Break —fue lo único que Liam pudo decir—. Estos días no has podido alimentarte demasiado y tu estómago no está acostumbrado. Podrías vomitar toda la comida.

Break rio, aunque la risa sonó de una forma que hizo estremecer a Oz. El hombre no estaba recuperado, aún no. Seguía necesitando cuidados.

—Vamos, Liam, deja a este pobre hombre comer en paz. Creo que he sufrido estos días de una forma más que suficiente —dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca dos galletas seguidas para devorarlas con avidez—. Estaba encerrado en una mazmorra con la rata Nightray rondando por ahí, pero tú estabas… ¿Dónde estabas, por cierto? ¿Tumbado en una cómoda y mullida cama, encerrado en una habitación? Debes de haberlo pasado fatal con toda esa tortura… —tosió un poco, pero ya no salía sangre de su boca.

Oz rio, contento de volver a tener al gracioso hombre con ellos, y al mirar a Gilbert vio que este esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Liam se puso muy rojo y apretó los dientes, avergonzado.

Oz estaba, por primera vez en varios días, relativamente tranquilo. Por un momento podía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y centrarse en Break. Sin embargo, el joven Vessalius sabía que tarde o temprano debían salir de aquel lugar, ya que no tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraban y tal vez corrieran peligro.

Cheryl seguía al lado del sofá con una taza de té entre las manos, conversando con Rufus Barma, así que Oz se acercó a ellos.

— Entonces, ¿dónde nos encontramos, Rufus? ¿Estás seguro de ello? —preguntó la anciana, que llevaba un rato conversando con el duque.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy totalmente seguro de cuál es este lugar, y eso me exaspera. No puedo soportar la falta de información…

Oz se sentó a su lado, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Dentro de poco deberíamos buscar una salida, ¿no? —Preguntó el chico—. Si no salimos pronto, podrían atacarnos. Alguien debe de habernos metido aquí, ¿no?

Cheryl asintió con tristeza.

—Rufus ya ha probado todas las puertas que ha podido encontrar, incluso los fondos de los armarios por si pudiera  
abrirse un pasadizo, pero todo está cerrado a cal y canto. Es como si nos encontráramos en el interior de una caja de madera; no hay salidas —se alisó el vestido, pensativa—. Pero es extraño, porque si no hay salidas, no debería haber entradas. Si es así, ¿cómo nos han hecho llegar hasta aquí? Hemos estado pensando en ello todo el rato, y llegamos a varias conclusiones, Oz.

En ese momento, Rufus tomó la palabra. Oz le miró, interesado.

El duque Barma siempre había sido fuente de admiración del chico, ya que era un hombre de gran inteligencia, el duque más anciano de las cuatro casas ducales aliadas con Pandora —aunque no aparentara sus sesenta y siete años— y contratista de Dodo, una de las cuatro cadenas con alas negras, que tenía el poder de crear ilusiones. Además, aquel misterioso hombre negociaba con información como harían los comerciantes con el dinero.

—Con esta información, he pensado que quien nos metió aquí tuvo que hacerlo con alguna clase de cadena. Sin embargo, puedo afirmar que conozco todas las cadenas que existen y no hay ninguna capaz de teletransportar, con la excepción de Eques. Y la contratista de Eques, Sharon, se encuentra aquí con nosotros y es de total confianza.

Oz comenzaba a ver adónde quería llegar el pelirrojo.

—Así que… debe de haber alguna fuerza desconocida que nos haya traído hasta aquí, ¿no? —aventuró el joven Vessalius.

—No exactamente —respondió Cheryl—. Es una fuerza distinta a la de las cadenas, eso es cierto, pero el problema es que sí que la conocemos —la anciana se llevó la mano al cuello de su vestido y sacó el espejo sellado con sangre, el colgante que poseían todos los miembros de Pandora que habían firmado un contrato con una cadena—. Todos nosotros, excepto Alice y tú, poseemos un espejo sellado con sangre. Y lo cierto es que, desde que me encuentro aquí, he notado como si el colgante… latiera.

Rufus asintió, cogiendo su colgante también.

—Dado que vosotros sois los únicos que han sido traídos aquí de otra forma —continuó el duque—, creemos que el verdadero objetivo de la persona que ha manipulado los espejos sellados con sangre sois vosotros. Y también que este sitio es más peligroso de lo que parece, porque si nos han enviado hasta aquí también a nosotros solo puede ser por una razón: para protegeros.

Oz desvió la mirada de los inquisitivos ojos ambarinos de Rufus. Estaba confundido; ¿por qué iba a querer alguien encontrarse con Alice y él? Lo cierto era que ambos habían tenido un papel importante en la Tragedia de Sabrie, pero eso no explicaba todo aquello. Además, Oz no recordaba haber visto aquel lugar jamás y, por lo que sabía de Alice, ella tampoco conocía la habitación. Aunque, de todas formas, no creía que aquel lugar constase solo de una habitación; eso quería decir que tendrían que lograr salir de la habitación para poder averiguar dónde estaban y cómo salir de aquel lugar.

Entonces recordó algo que había oído antes.

—Duque Barma —llamó, y el hombre se giró hacia él con curiosidad—. Antes, usted dijo que no estaba totalmente seguro de cuál es este lugar. ¿Tiene alguna teoría al respecto?

Rufus rio, divertido.

—Vaya, Oz, no sabía que eras tan observador —volvió a introducir el colgante en el interior de sus ropas—. Lo cierto es que he oído hablar acerca de un sitio realmente parecido a este. No puedo confirmarlo del todo, ya que aún no hemos podido seguir avanzando, pero… puede que se trate de este lugar.

»Según la mayor parte de las leyendas, el lugar al que se envía a la gente que ha cometido pecados es el Abismo. Sus mensajeros, como bien sabemos, son los Baskervilles. Pero existen otras leyendas, leyendas que hablan de cómo se desterraba a las personas que cometieron pecados. Se les llevaba a un lugar maligno, donde les esperaba la misma maldad que les había llevado hasta allí. No se esperaba de ellos que regresasen jamás. El nombre de aquel lugar era… la Caja de Pandora. Y, naturalmente, el nombre de quien la guardaba era Pandora. Desde luego, nadie la ha visto, y si alguien ha sido desterrado a la Caja de Pandora, no ha vuelto para contarlo.

»Todos creen que no son más que leyendas, pero el Abismo tampoco existe para ellos y nosotros hemos podido comprobar que realmente hay una prisión llamada Abismo y que los Baskervilles la protegen. Así que también podría existir la Caja de Pandora, y en consecuencia también existiría Pandora.

—Señor Rufus —intervino Oz, curioso—. ¿La organización Pandora se llama así como referencia a esta leyenda?

Rufus rio de nuevo.

—Exacto, pequeño Vessalius. Nosotros descubrimos el Abismo, y teníamos la esperanza de poder descubrir algún día la Caja de Pandora. Pero las esperanzas fueron perdiéndose con el tiempo.

De pronto, Gilbert se sentó al lado de Oz.

—Duque Barma, no confunda a Oz. La Caja de Pandora es una leyenda, nosotros mismos lo comprobamos. Buscamos y buscamos durante años —añadió el joven Nightray, dirigiéndose a Oz—, pero jamás supimos de ningún lugar llamado así.

—Esta vez, Gilbert —intervino Cheryl con educación—, puede que la hayamos encontrado. Hicimos suposiciones años después de las búsquedas, y llegamos a la conclusión de que para poder entrar en la Caja de Pandora, debía ser Pandora quien te llamase. Al igual que con el Abismo, no es fácil llegar hasta ella.

Oz se apartó un mechón de la frente, algo confuso.

—Entonces, ¿Pandora quiere vernos a Alice y a mí? ¿Por qué?

Rufus abrió la boca para responder, pero un estruendo repentino ahogó sus palabras. Algo había golpeado la pared de la habitación en la que estaba la puerta, cuyo recubrimiento de madera se había hecho astillas. Un nuevo golpe hizo tambalear los muebles, y el piano cayó con un gran estrépito. Las teclas, rotas y libres, fueron a parar al suelo.

Nadie tuvo tiempo para pensar nada cuando, de pronto, una llamarada de fuego surgió de la abertura de la pared. Una gigantesca cola escamosa barrió la habitación, llevándose con ella a Alice.

— ¡Oz! —chilló la chica, atrapada por el abrazo de la cola. Al oír la voz de Alice, el joven Vessalius salió de su aturdimiento. Y todos los demás también.

Oz oyó cómo Rufus y Cheryl gritaban órdenes, pero cuando vio al dueño de la larga cola que aprisionaba a Alice se quedó sin habla.

Era una criatura enorme capaz de vomitar fuego por las fauces. Su cola de dragón iba unida a un cuerpo de cabra, que a su vez acababa en una cabeza de león. Se movía a gran velocidad, golpeando las paredes de la habitación para destruirlas. Era sumamente rápida.

Oz logró divisar el extraño lugar que estaba a espaldas de aquella criatura. Cielo oscuro, distintos objetos flotando aquí y allá, suelo de mármol, grandes paredes laberínticas… Lo cierto era que aquel lugar guardaba cierto parecido con el Abismo. Pero, cuando se acercó un poco, aun a riesgo de ser herido por la criatura que tenía atrapada a Alice, Gilbert lo agarró de la cintura y se lo llevó hacia atrás. Antes de quedar oculto por uno de los sofás, parcialmente quemado, el chico vio cómo Dodo, la cadena de Rufus, atacaba al ser con sus alas, de las que caían continuamente plumas negras.

Cuando Gilbert se hubo asegurado de que el chico estaba a salvo, llamó a Raven y se unió a Rufus en el combate. Sharon estaba detrás de otro sofá, junto a Liam; ambos estaban sosteniendo a Break, que aún estaba muy débil como para levantarse. Más allá vio a Vincent, que intentaba apagar el fuego que envolvía algunas partes de la habitación. La criatura que tenía atrapada a Alice seguía vomitando fuego y moviéndose rápidamente ante la amenaza de sus dos enemigos, pero estaba acorralada; no tardaría en ser derrotada.

Cheryl estaba al otro lado de la habitación, a la derecha de los sofás, atenta a las posibles llamaradas que lanzara la criatura.

Oz miró de nuevo a Vincent, que había acabado con su tarea de apagar el fuego. Pensó que la expresión que tenía el joven Nightray era extraña; parecía como si estuviera librando una lucha interna, intentando decidir entre dos opciones igual de malas. Al final, pareció decidir quedarse donde estaba.

De pronto, oyeron un chillido, y Oz se atrevió a asomarse por detrás del sofá. Alcanzó a ver al ser que les había atacado cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Rufus sacó uno de sus letales abanicos y cortó la cola de dragón, dejando libre a Alice. Un chorro de sangre negruzca salió del muñón, empapando a la chica. Esta aún seguía aterrada; teniendo en cuenta su orgullo, aquello era extraño.

— ¡Puaj! —exclamó mientras intentaba limpiarse con la capa de Gilbert. Este esbozó una mueca de asco y trató de apartar la capa de Alice y su suciedad, pero solo consiguió que se desgarrara, dejando a Alice con un trozo de tela para limpiarse.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Liam, asustado.

Rufus Barma cerró su abanico y lo guardó. Mientras, Vincent se acercó con una ampolla de cristal, con la que tomó una muestra de la sangre de la criatura. Nadie le dijo nada, pero Sharon miró al joven Nightray con el ceño fruncido. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido víctima de uno de los numerosos venenos que Vincent había fabricado, y gracias a ello Break había entregado el cascabel de Cheshire, que contenía los verdaderos recuerdos de la Tragedia de Sabrie, para salvar a la joven dama.

—Eso era una cadena —respondió Rufus.

Gilbert lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Una… cadena? —exclamó, desconcertado.

El duque asintió con una media sonrisa. Se sacudió un poco la capa, que estaba quemada por los bordes inferiores.

—Exacto. Ahora es definitivo que nos encontramos en la Caja de Pandora. Esta cadena… es muy diferente a todas las que conocemos. Me he tomado la libertad de buscarle un nombre —hizo una pausa para mirar hacia Cheryl, a quien dirigió una sonrisa dulce—. La he llamado Chimera.

Liam se acercó a su amo.

— ¿Como la criatura mitológica? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Rufus rio, complacido.

—Correcto. Y esto me lleva a sospechar que, al igual que la Chimera guarda un gran parecido a la criatura mitológica de la que recibe su nombre, probablemente nos encontremos más cadenas de este tipo. No solo Chimeras, sino también otras cadenas con forma de distintos seres de la mitología. Podrían ser extremadamente peligrosas.

De pronto, Oz oyó un quejido, y acto seguido, Break estaba a su lado, apoyado en los hombros de Sharon. Gilbert se acercó al hombre para ayudar a Sharon a distribuir el peso, y esta le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Vincent tomó la silla de ruedas de Cheryl y también se acercó hasta ellos.

Todos estaban delante de la gran abertura que la Chimera había provocado.

—Sería mejor si despejáramos el camino —comentó Gilbert mientras recogía su preciado sombrero del suelo. Era una suerte que no estuviera quemado.

Sharon se adelantó, dejando que Gilbert sostuviese todo el peso de Break.

—Eques —murmuró.

De pronto, detrás de ella apareció el majestuoso unicornio negro, de ojos y cabellos morados, que respondía al nombre de Eques. La cadena de Sharon era capaz de teletransportar a personas, como dijo Rufus, pero podía intentar mover a la cadena que tapaba la salida. Después de unos segundos en los que Sharon intentó con todas sus fuerzas mover a la Chimera con los poderes de Eques, una sombra enorme y circular apareció debajo de la Chimera, y acto seguido esta desapareció. Oz se giró para mirar a Sharon, que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía muy concentrada; cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, vio que la Chimera estaba a unos ocho metros de donde se encontraba antes, a la derecha de la abertura de la pared.

—Si lo pensáis bien —comentó Vincent—, esa cadena nos ha ayudado a salir de este lugar.

—Probablemente el ataque estaba planeado de antemano, rata Nightray —respondió Break. Aun estando muy débil, su desprecio por Vincent seguía presente.

Gilbert resopló y se adelantó, ayudando a Break a caminar. Todos se pusieron en marcha, pero Cheryl se retrasó para coger todas las provisiones de las que disponían.

Gran parte de las galletas se había quemado, pero el plato parecía no tener fondo y siempre estaba lleno, por muchas galletas que se cogieran. Finalmente, la duquesa Rainsworth decidió llevarse el cuenco entero para disponer de toda la comida posible. Tomó también la tetera, pero no cogió tazas; al fin y al cabo, ya cargaba con suficiente peso para una persona de su edad, y las tazas no eran del todo necesarias. No era de buena educación beber directamente de la tetera, pero a esas alturas los modales ya no importaban.

Cuando hubieron salido todos, observaron su alrededor con cautela. Como Oz había visto antes, las paredes eran muy altas y formaban un laberinto intrincado. Alice se puso al lado del chico y le sonrió; a Oz no le costó corresponder con otra sonrisa, a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a avanzar muy rápido, ya que otras cadenas podrían ocultarse tras los altos muros de piedra.

—Tal vez deberíamos dividirnos —sugirió Oz.

Rufus sacudió la cabeza con energía, haciendo que su largo cabello rojo se agitara con el movimiento.

—Si nos dividimos, moriremos todos. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible —se giró hacia los demás—. ¿Todos aquí llevan armas?

Liam se sacó una pistola del bolsillo y le dio otra a Sharon, Break desenvainó su espada —que siempre llevaba de forma que pareciera un bastón—, Gilbert y Vincent sacaron armas de fuego y puñales, Cheryl tomó prestado uno de los abanicos de Rufus, Oz se sacó una pistola del cinturón, que Gilbert le había dado, y Alice sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¿Y tú qué, coneja estúpida? —exigió Gilbert, fastidiado—. ¿Es que quieres morir?

Alice rio.

—No seas idiota, Cabeza de Algas. Mi arma soy yo misma. ¿Olvidabas que soy B-Rabbit?

Rufus le revolvió el pelo, gesto que molestó a Alice.

—No seas tonta, niñita. Deberías tener a mano, aunque sea, un puñal —dicho esto, le tendió uno.

Oz, sorprendido, se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado, porque estaba seguro de que el duque no usaba ese tipo de armas. Es decir, todos sabían que solo usaba sus abanicos, que para él constituían una potente arma, al parecer.

—Xerxes, ¿qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó Cheryl, preocupada.

El aludido tosió antes de responder.

—Creo que puedo caminar perfectamente.

Se soltó de Gilbert, pero al instante comenzó a tambalearse y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo; pero Gilbert volvía a pasarle el brazo izquierdo por la espalda.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo Liam—. Mad Hatter es una excelente cadena, sin ella será más difícil… —no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, porque Sharon le interrumpió con un grito:

— ¡¿Realmente creías que podría usar a su cadena?! ¡Ya has visto cómo se pone cuando la usa! ¡Su salud peligraría seriamente! ¡¿Es que quieres que muera aquí?!

Break posó una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, Sharon. De todas formas no puedo usar mi cadena. Supongo que soy un completo inútil —murmuró para sí.

— ¡Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de charla! —Exclamó Alice, impaciente—. ¿Vamos a salir de aquí o no?

Avanzaron a través del laberinto, sin saber siquiera si iban por buen camino. Probablemente se perdieran, pero tarde o temprano encontrarían la salida. Llevaban horas caminando, y ya se habían cruzado con dos Chimeras más.

Oz trataba de memorizar mentalmente el camino. "Izquierda, derecha, de frente, derecha, atrás, izquierda de nuevo…", pero al cabo de un rato desistió.

Al cabo de media hora más se vieron obligados a parar, porque Break había comenzado a toser gotas de sangre y a Liam se le empañaban las gafas por el calor del ejercicio.

Escogieron un lugar bastante despejado, desde el que podrían ver a cualquier atacante y reaccionar a tiempo para derrotarlo. Al fin y al cabo, las Chimeras eran muy veloces y no sabían qué otras cadenas podrían encontrarse.

Oz devoró las galletas con avidez, agradeciendo que no pudieran acabarse jamás.

—Quizá debería quitarse esos zapatos, duque Barma —sugirió Vincent.

Era cierto: las botas que Rufus llevaba puestas tenían tacón —algo que Oz nunca entendió— y después de toda aquella caminata debía de tener los pies destrozados.

—Ni hablar —respondió el hombre, algo ofendido—. Puedo caminar perfectamente con ellos. Son tan cómodos como unas botas de piel.

Nadie dijo nada, pero se pudo percibir en el ambiente que todos se estaban aguantando la risa.

Gilbert miró al cielo, desorientado. No había forma de saber si era de día o de noche, pero se sentía terriblemente cansado. Se preguntó si, de haber estado ahora dentro de la Puerta del Querubín, ya habría salido de aquellas mazmorras con Oz y Alice, volviendo al mundo que él siempre había conocido. Pero al instante se dijo que no. Al fin y al cabo, el viaje a la Caja de Pandora había salvado a su Joven Amo de morir, ya que se había caído del estrecho sendero de piedra por el que estaba caminando. Si hubieran seguido en aquella dimensión… probablemente ni él ni Oz habrían sobrevivido.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y cogió la tetera para beber un poco.

Al cabo de un rato, todos bromeaban y charlaban entre ellos, aunque Rufus y Vincent les hubieran traicionado, aunque Alice fuera una Baskerville, aunque el cuerpo de Oz fuera en realidad el de Jack Vessalius. Porque, al fin y al cabo, se habían aliado para poder sobrevivir en la Caja de Pandora, sin importar quiénes hubieran traicionado a Pandora y quiénes tuvieran un pasado misterioso e incierto.

Break pareció estar mejor. De hecho, él era el que contaba la mayor parte de los chistes y anécdotas graciosas, la mayoría sobre Gilbert o sobre el cabello de algas que este tenía.

Cuando estaba contando cómo Gilbert trató de dejar de fumar por segunda vez, de pronto oyeron el estruendo de varios pesados pisotones. Al cabo de unos segundos escucharon cómo se derrumbaba uno de los muros de piedra que había cerca.

Break dejó de contar su chiste al instante y aguzó el oído. Las pisadas denotaban que el enemigo, quienquiera que fuese, estaba muy cerca, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Oyeron un chillido ahogado, y cuando se giraron, vieron cómo Sharon se alzaba en el aire, a cuatro metros del suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó Break. Él no podía ver nada.

Pero, por primera vez, los demás tampoco.

Podían oír gruñidos, propios de una bestia, mas ninguno de ellos sabía dónde se encontraba su adversario.

— ¡Suéltame! —chilló Sharon mientras agitaba los pies, tratando de alcanzar a su invisible captor. Cuando vio que no surtía efecto, comenzó a agitar también los puños.

— ¡Hay que ayudar a Sharon! —instó Cheryl.

Break trató de levantarse. Esta vez, las fuerzas no le fallaron. Estaba dispuesto a salvar a su señorita, y es que sabía que el único que podría derrotar a aquel gigantesco ser era él. Al estar ciego, se había acostumbrado a reaccionar ante el menor sonido, y sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraba la cadena.

Era cierto que hacía mucho ruido, pero a su paso el suelo se llenaba de cráteres profundos y los muros se destrozaban, por lo que debía de tener un arma. Break era capaz de oír hasta el silbido del aire que provocaba aquella arma, así que le sería fácil esquivarla, algo que los demás no podrían hacer.

Desenvainó la espada y se secó las comisuras de los labios, que goteaban sangre. No se podía permitir ser débil. No cuando Sharon corría peligro.

Empuñó su espada, acostumbrándose a manejarla después de todo aquel tiempo encerrado en una mazmorra. Cuando estuvo seguro de dónde se situaba su enemigo y del próximo punto al que atacaría, corrió hacia él. Saltó y realizó un arco lateral con el filo de la espada.

Un desagradable sonido sonó cuando un enorme brazo, de color grisáceo, cayó al suelo, acompañado de un chorro de roja sangre.

Ahora, todos podían ver al ser que había cogido a Sharon. Medía cuatro metros, quizá un poco más, y en su enorme y feo rostro solo había un ojo. El brazo que Break le había cortado estaba en el suelo, y a poca distancia de este se encontraba el gigante mazo que había usado para destruir paredes y suelos.

— ¡Break, podemos verle! —gritó Gilbert.

Liam se acercó a Break, que había caído al suelo por el esfuerzo. Lo ayudó a levantarse, cogió su espada y la volvió a envainar. Se dirigieron hacia el grupo de personas al tiempo que Rufus y Gilbert llamaban a sus cadenas de nuevo.

Normalmente, ninguno de ellos podría usar tan seguido a sus cadenas, pero la Caja de Pandora tenía un aura extraña que hacía que las criaturas tuvieran un poder mucho mayor que antes.

Dodo y Raven atacaron al ser que tenía a Sharon, pero no conseguían que este soltara a la joven dama. Si caía desde toda su altura, sin duda Sharon moriría aplastada por aquel cuerpo gigantesco.

— ¡Hay que cortarle la mano! —exclamó Gilbert.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —respondió Rufus. Era una de las pocas veces en las que el duque Barma no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo. Bueno, tal vez sí que lo supiera… pero no estaba seguro de que la persona en la que estaba pensando se atreviera a hacer lo necesario para que su plan surtiera efecto.

Acababa de pensar aquello cuando, de pronto, una imponente cadena apareció al lado de Raven. Tenía la forma de un gran esqueleto de ciervo, que poseía dos grandes cuernos y alas afiladas. Estaba, además, cubierta por una capa rota.

Gilbert miró hacia atrás, sorprendido. Rufus sonrió cuando sus suposiciones se hicieron ciertas.

Ahí estaba Vincent, esbozando una media sonrisa. Sus ojos bicolores brillaban de forma extraña.

—Ahora ya no importan los secretos, ¿no, hermano? Yo soy el Cazador de Cabezas.


	3. Capítulo 3

La cadena con forma de esqueleto de ciervo alzó una afilada ala y por primera vez no cortó una cabeza, sino una mano. La mano derecha del ser gigantesco, en la que estaba atrapada Sharon.

El miembro seccionado cayó al suelo, con Sharon aún entre sus dedos. Ella chilló, pero el dorso de la enorme mano amortiguó la caída. Oz corrió hacia ella para liberarla de los dedos que la aprisionaban; como la mano estaba inerte, no fue difícil levantarlos y dejarle el camino libre a Sharon.

—Gracias, Oz —agradeció la dama, que estaba cubierta de sangre de la cabeza a los pies. Era extraño ver a la impecable Rainsworth sucia, y más aún de sangre, pero corrían tiempos difíciles y lo extraño empezaba a ser normal.

De pronto, al lado de Sharon cayó, con gran estrépito, una cabeza cortada que solo tenía un ojo. La dama chilló, asqueada, y Oz la tomó de la mano para alejarse de aquella zona corriendo. Dos segundos después, cuando se pararon, el cuerpo gigantesco del monstruo cayó donde habían estado antes.

Las tres cadenas que habían atacado a aquel ser desaparecieron para volver con sus contratistas. Gilbert frunció el ceño y se acercó a Vincent. Parecía decidido a darle una buena charla.

Cuando Oz comenzó a oír los gritos de su sirviente decidió dejar a los hermanos en paz y se reunió con los demás.

—Rufus, ¿sabías algo de todo esto? —preguntó Cheryl con el ceño fruncido, adelantando su silla de ruedas hasta ponerse al lado del hombre pelirrojo.

Este suspiró, pero siguió sonriendo.

—Si te refieres al asunto del Cazador de Cabezas, sí. Lo sabía todo sobre él. Al fin y al cabo, conozco todas las cadenas, y Demios no es una excepción. No olvides que lo sé todo…

"Así que el nombre de esa cadena era Demios", pensó Oz, sorprendido.

Lo cierto es que jamás hubiera pensado que Vincent era el Cazador de Cabezas. Era cierto que podía ser un tanto extraño, y que algunas de sus costumbres —para empezar, la de cortar peluches con sus tijeras— no eran muy sanas, pero Oz creía que el joven jamás mataría a otras personas a conciencia.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo aquello era que Elliot Nightray había muerto creyendo que él era el asesino. Creyendo que Humpty Dumpty era la cadena causante de todas aquellas muertes, y que él era el Cazador de Cabezas. Pero no todo había sido culpa suya.

Sharon se acercó a ellos, empapada en sangre como estaba. Parecía muy molesta y enfadada.

—Duque Barma, ¿ese monstruo gigante también era una cadena? —preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

—Exacto —rio el duque Barma—. La he llamado Cyclop. ¿Te gusta?

—Supongo —murmuró Sharon mientras trataba de alisarse el vestido sin éxito. Lo cierto era que no le hacía mucha gracia el asunto, pero decidió no añadir nada más. El lazo que normalmente le sujetaría el cabello en una coleta se había roto, dejando libre el hermoso pelo castaño claro, que ahora estaba sucio de sangre. Trató de peinárselo con los dedos, pero también fue inútil.

De pronto, todos oyeron cómo una tela se rasgaba y, justo después, una exclamación ahogada. Cuando Oz se dio la vuelta, vio a Gilbert mirando fijamente el pecho de Vincent. La camisa que llevaba puesta estaba rota y podía verse un sello de contratista. Sin embargo, Oz se dio cuenta de que no era el sello habitual en los contratistas ilegales, sino que era aquel que lucían todos los Baskerville. Un reloj sin agujas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Gilbert, dolido—. ¿Por qué hiciste un contrato con Demios? ¿Por qué mataste a todos esos Nightray?

Vincent apartó la mirada, cohibido. Era una expresión que Oz jamás había visto en él.

—Mi único objetivo… desde que éramos pequeños… ha sido siempre protegerte —respondió con un hilo de voz.

Oz se sorprendió al ver cómo su actitud había cambiado de pronto. Hacía unos instantes había mirado con suficiencia a su hermano mientras Demios se alzaba detrás de él, pero ahora ni siquiera podía mirar a Gilbert a los ojos.

Mientras tanto, el contratista de Raven no sabía qué hacer. Miraba a Vincent, a aquel al que siempre había protegido cuando vivían en la calle, con profunda compasión. Sabía todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, sabía cuánto había sufrido aquel joven de ojos bicolores, y sabía también que no había sido nada fácil para él enfrentarse al mundo.

Finalmente, después de unos instantes de silencio, abrazó a su hermano pequeño con fuerza —a pesar de contar solo con el brazo derecho—, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Vincent, sorprendido, abrió mucho los ojos, pero después correspondió al abrazo.

Gilbert había decidido que no trataría de investigar más acerca de todo ello, al menos hasta que salieran de la Caja de Pandora. No solo porque Vincent necesitaría ese pequeño respiro, sino también porque no eran ni el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

—Nunca antes les había visto actuando como hermanos —comentó en voz baja Liam, que estaba sujetando a Break por los hombros.

El contratista de Mad Hatter rio.

—Di lo que quieras, pero la rata Nightray siempre ha sentido verdadera obsesión por Gilbert. Yo diría que sí se comportaba como un hermano pequeño que admira a su hermano mayor, aunque Gilbert al principio no sentía mucho aprecio por él.

Finalmente, el joven de cabello negro se separó de Vincent y se volvió hacia todos los demás con una expresión de decisión en su rostro.

—Deberíamos continuar el camino —dijo con tono firme. Oz supo que, con ello, Gilbert quería dejar claro que nadie hablaría sobre el asunto del Cazador de Cabezas, al menos hasta que salieran de aquel misterioso lugar. Porque aquel era el asunto más urgente en aquellos momentos, el primero que debían resolver.

Pero había algo que Gilbert no podría evitar: Vincent sería encerrado por traidor y asesino, y probablemente también ejecutado. Aunque, se dijo Oz, había muchas posibilidades de que los Baskerville consiguieran evitarlo, dado que su superioridad en aquellos momentos era notoria.

Sin embargo, había una importante pregunta que acababa de pasar por su mente. Se acercó a Rufus y habló:

—Duque Barma, ¿dónde apareceremos cuando salgamos de la Caja de Pandora? ¿Habrán pasado varios años como sucede en el Abismo?

Rufus le miró con sorpresa. Al parecer, una vez más el joven Vessalius había resultado impredecible para él, algo que solía irritarle. Pero aquella pregunta hizo que los demás también se acercaran, temerosos de la respuesta.

—La verdad es que… no lo sé —respondió Rufus, confuso—. Las leyendas que cuentan acerca de esta prisión jamás hablaron de ello, y ni siquiera sé dónde está la salida. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá aparezcamos al otro lado del continente, en medio del mar o en una casa ardiendo. Y puede que aparezcamos en una época muy posterior a la nuestra…

Cheryl posó una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que el hombre interrumpiera sus cavilaciones y se girara hacia ella.

—Puede que eso sea cierto, Ruf —dijo suavemente—, pero ahora no es momento para pensar en todo esto. Lo importante es salir de aquí, no importa dónde ni cuándo.

El duque asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia otro camino del laberinto. Los otros no dudaron ni un momento en seguirle, y Gilbert se acercó a Liam para seguir ayudándole a sostener a Break.

—Odio tener que depender de alguien —murmuró Break, apesadumbrado. Sharon se acercó a él y apartó un mechón de su frente con ademán tranquilizador. El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando junto a ella.

El viaje era pesado y largo, aunque contaran con comida y bebida. No tardarían en necesitar más nutrientes además de los que les aportaban las galletas, y no sabían si el cuenco podría producir más tipos de comida. Por otra parte, el suelo era duro y no había lugares en los que sentarse y descansar, así que al final de cada caminata solían estar agotados. Durmieron apoyados en una pared mientras Gilbert hacía guardia, pero Vincent comenzaba a preocuparse por él.

No sabían cuándo era de día y cuándo de noche, pero calcularon que había pasado aproximadamente un día y medio. El laberinto parecía igual que cuando lo habían comenzado, y no estaban seguros siquiera de si tendría un final. Tal vez Rufus se hubiera equivocado y ni Oz ni Alice fueran motivo de interés de nadie. Quizá estuvieran ahí para perderse una y otra vez y no poder salir jamás, alimentados por galletas y té, sin volver a ver la luz del sol. Aquello les preocupaba a todos, pero sabían que si no seguían avanzando no conseguirían salir aunque existiera una salida. Sin embargo, lo extraño era que, en todo ese tiempo, no encontraron a ninguna otra cadena.

— ¡Mirad! —exclamó de pronto Alice, doblando una esquina a toda prisa.

— ¡Alice! —gritó Gilbert intentando agarrarla por el brazo.

Sin embargo, la chica se zafó y corrió hacia un enorme montón de ramitas. Era tres o cuatro veces más alto que ella y tenía forma circular.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Sharon parecía preocupada.

Liam trató de trepar por la estructura del montón, y finalmente consiguió asomarse a su interior. Gilbert dejó a Break con Sharon y Rufus y trepó también, llevándose consigo a Oz.

Cuando el chico se asomó, lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Multitud de ramitas quemadas se divisaban en el fondo lejano de aquel lugar, formando una blanda cama para su ocupante. Las paredes habían sido cuidadosamente equilibradas para evitar que se derrumbasen.

— ¡Es un… es un nido! —gritó Gilbert, asombrado.

Ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de si alguien lo ocuparía realmente o de si aquello sería un obstáculo más en su camino, simplemente algo que rodear o evitar. Sin embargo, Liam reparó en un detalle realmente preocupante.

— ¡Hay una pluma en el fondo! —exclamó.

Oz reparó en ella y se fijó en algunos detalles. Era una pluma de color naranja rojizo, enorme; pero… No, aquello no podía ser…

¿La pluma estaba ardiendo?

—¡Cuidado! —gritó el duque Barma desde abajo.

Oyeron un chillido estridente y saltaron al suelo, cayendo con fuerza sobre los talones. Ignorando el dolor, Oz miró hacia arriba.

Y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Lo que estaba observando era un enorme, hermoso y terrorífico pájaro, con plumas similares a la que había visto antes, que también en llamas. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, distinguiéndose perfectamente entre el fuego.

Pero lo peor de todo era que les había visto y se dirigía hacia ellos.

— ¡Demios! —llamó Vincent.

Los demás también llamaron a sus cadenas, excepto Liam, que se quedó junto a Break para cuidarle e impedir que saliera en su ayuda.

—Debo… sacar a Mad Hatter… —jadeaba Break, agotado después de aquella fuerte jornada.

—No, Xerxes, debes quedarte aquí y descansar —respondía Liam, tratando de retener al débil hombre—. Si lo que quieres es ser útil, has de saber que si mueres ahora dejarás de serlo.

El pájaro gigante impactó contra el suelo, provocando una gran lluvia de llamas.

— ¡Creo que lo llamaré Phoenix! —gritó el duque Barma para hacerse oír entre el estruendo. Era un comentario fuera de lugar, pero nadie replicó.

Oz se sentía inútil, y Alice, a su lado, también. Ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada. Alice no sabía cómo usar su poder de B-Rabbit, a pesar de que un día antes había estado diciendo que podía defenderse ella sola porque era una cadena. El brazo izquierdo de Gilbert, donde estaba sellado el poder de la chica, había sido quemado, y ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Por otra parte, Oz tampoco sabía utilizar su propio poder de B-Rabbit, aquel que había salido a la luz en contadas ocasiones. Lo único que sabía era que su poder solo "salía" en determinadas situaciones, en especial cuando el alma de Jack Vessalius estaba de por medio. Pero el problema era que Jack no había intentado nada nuevo desde que estaban en Pandora, y Oz no quería arriesgarse a hablar de nuevo con él.

Phoenix atacaba con fuerza, agitando sus alas y provocando corrientes de fuego, viento y, a veces, hielo. A los contratistas de Pandora les era difícil esquivar sus ataques, y resultaron heridos en varias ocasiones. A pesar de que eran cinco las cadenas que atacaban al imponente ser, este apenas se encontraba en situación de desventaja.

Raven, Dodo y Owl luchaban por alcanzar a Phoenix con sus letales alas negras, mientras que Demios, a su lado, trataba de alcanzar su cabeza con ansia. Eques, una cadena de la que Oz nunca hubiera esperado un ataque, también luchaba contra aquella criatura. Usaba el fuego violeta de sus crines, trotando alrededor de Phoenix y teletransportándose para esquivar sus ataques. Era evidente que, contra cualquier otra cadena, aquella ofensa resultaría letal.

Pero las quemaduras se sucedían y el pájaro gigante no cedía.

— ¡Alice, tienes que usar tu poder! —gritó Oz.

— ¡Pero no sé cómo! —respondió la chica, frustrada.

Oz sabía que necesitaban a B-Rabbit, que aquella poderosa cadena podría suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Debían buscar la forma de que Alice se transformara en el conejo negro, de que cogiera su guadaña y atacara a Phoenix, pero ya no era tan fácil como pedirle  
ayuda a Gilbert. Habría que encontrar otra manera, algo que pudieran utilizar a su favor.

— ¡Cheryl! —chilló Rufus de repente.

Alice y Oz vieron cómo Phoenix, con su cuerpo en llamas, se abalanzaba sobre la anciana en silla de ruedas.

De pronto, Oz sintió como si algo se liberara dentro de su pecho y el sello del contratista ilegal le comenzó a arder en la piel. Entonces, supo que era el momento. Había encontrado algo que utilizar a su favor: el peligro de muerte.

— ¡Alice, ahora!

La chica asintió y su cuerpo comenzó a ondularse, tomando rápidamente la forma de la poderosa cadena B-Rabbit.

En menos de un segundo ya se había lanzado contra Phoenix blandiendo su guadaña con furia, haciéndole retroceder. Los demás contratistas aprovecharon aquel momento de distracción para atacar. El pájaro de fuego lanzó un chillido furioso cuando, de pronto, su cabeza fue seccionada y su pecho, atravesado por un ala negra. Su rostro animal se quedó congelado para siempre en una mueca de horror, y de su cuello comenzaron a manar lenguas de fuego como si fueran sangre.

Demios y Dodo, que acababan de completar su trabajo, volvieron con sus contratistas, al igual que las demás cadenas.

Sharon se acercó corriendo a su abuela con expresión de enorme preocupación.

Todos se alejaron de Phoenix a tiempo de ver cómo su cuerpo se desintegraba y se convertía en cenizas, que fueron arrastradas por una leve brisa.

—No puede ser… —susurró Rufus.

— ¿Qué sucede, señor Barma? —preguntó Liam acercándose con Break.

—Yo he oído hablar de esta cadena, pero… pensaba que era un mito… —el hombre parecía algo asustado—. Esa era una cadena realmente poderosa… Han hecho falta varias de nuestras cadenas, además de B-Rabbit, para poder derrotarla.

»Su nombre, Phoenix, nunca apareció en ningún libro, pero sí se hablaba de una cadena con aspecto de fénix, el ave de la mitología. Según aquel antiguo tomo, su primera contratista fue Eva, quien trató de cambiar su pasado al arrepentirse de haber comido la manzana prohibida por Dios. Por supuesto, como es una cadena importante, ha hecho varios contratos a lo largo de su existencia, pero lo curioso es que no necesita alimentarse de humanos para sobrevivir. Al igual que tú, conejo negro —agregó apuntando con el dedo a Alice—. Sin embargo, Phoenix se alimenta de otras cadenas.

—Por eso las zonas del laberinto cercanas a su nido estaban desiertas… —susurró Sharon.

—Correcto —fue la respuesta de Rufus—. Si hemos encontrado a Phoenix, es posible que encontremos a otras cadenas sobre las que he leído. Leviathan, Basilisk, Caribdis… Ninguna de ellas será derrotada con facilidad.

—Pero ahora que tenemos al conejo —intervino Vincent— todo será mucho más sencillo, ¿no? Quiero decir, antes acabamos con Phoenix gracias a ella, después de todo.

—Sí, tener los poderes de Alice con nosotros de nuevo puede significar nuestra salida de la Caja de Pandora —respondió Sharon, que agarraba la silla de ruedas de su abuela con fuerza, como si la anciana pudiera caer por una inclinada pendiente en cualquier momento.

—Quién diría que la coneja estúpida podría ser útil al fin y al cabo —comentó Break antes de toser con fuerza.

Después de aquella batalla, todos se sentaron en el suelo para comer y beber. Debían recuperar fuerzas para el camino que aún les quedaba. Y para derrotar a todas las cadenas que, sin duda, se interpondrían a partir de entonces en su camino.

Oz estaba preocupado. No estaba seguro de que pudieran salir de allí todos juntos. Al fin y al cabo, habían encontrado a Phoenix y el duque Barma había dicho que existían más cadenas igual de poderosas, esperando su llegada.

—Deberíamos descansar —sugirió Gilbert—. Yo haré guardia.

— ¡No! —Exclamó de pronto Vincent—. Ya lo hiciste la última vez, y estás muy cansado. Yo haré guardia por ti.

Una carcajada se oyó desde detrás de él. Todos se giraron hacia el sonido, sorprendidos.

— ¿Y quién nos asegura que no tratarás de matarnos mientras dormimos? —preguntó Break con sorna.

Vincent se sonrojó, avergonzado.

—Yo —respondió Gilbert lacónicamente. Después de aquello, Break no volvió a decir nada y todos buscaron un buen lugar para descansar.

—Oz, ¿crees de verdad que alguien quiere algo de nosotros? —susurró Alice cuando se hubieron tumbado para dormir.

—No lo sé, Alice —respondió el joven Vessalius en el mismo tono de voz—. Pero debemos permanecer juntos, siempre. No lo olvides. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

La chica sonrió, cerrando lentamente los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos, todos excepto Vincent dormían.

_—Oye… Vas a resfriarte si duermes en un lugar como este._

_Oz se sobresaltó al oír la voz. Despertó de pronto, alzando la mirada. Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla: una menuda chica, de pelo negro y ojos rojos, lo miraba sonriente. Su mirada despertaba en él un profundo terror, pero también… sí, también… admiración._

_Los labios del chico se movieron de repente, haciendo que hablara sin quererlo._

_—Yo soy… Jack. Solo… Jack. _

_La nieve caía sobre la chica que, a pesar de llevar puesto un ligero vestido, no parecía tener frío._

_— ¿De verdad? —exclamó la chica riendo—. ¡Qué nombre tan aburrido!_

_Oz no supo cómo reaccionar a las emociones cambiantes de la joven. Todo aquello le sonaba de algo, sentía como si ya hubiera sucedido… pero no lograba ubicarse. Y tampoco comprendía por qué sus labios producían palabras si él mismo no se lo ordenaba._

_Todo aquello era tan extraño… _

_De repente, la chica se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas, y la expresión de su rostro volvió a cambiar._

_— ¿Sabes? Hui de casa. ¡Y no volveré hasta que él se disculpe!_

_Oz miraba hacia el suelo, cohibido. ¿Quién era aquella chica?_

_— ¿Me estás escuchando, Jack? —preguntó ella, irritada al ver que el chico no le hacía caso._

_De nuevo, los labios de Oz se movieron sin que este lo quisiera._

_—No… me importa… —murmuró._

_No estaba seguro de que la chica le hubiera oído, pero en cuanto vio su mueca de fastidio supo que las palabras habían llegado a sus oídos._

_De repente, la chica se levantó y agarró la manta que Oz llevaba, enfadada._

_— ¿¡Por qué!? —Exclamó con furia—. ¿¡Por qué dices eso!? ¿Acaso no quieres preguntarme un montón de cosas?_

_Oz cada vez entendía menos las reacciones de la extraña chica._

_—Por ejemplo… —añadió ella, señalándose a sí misma—. ¿Por qué estoy así vestida en un día nevado?_

_—De hecho… me lo preguntaba… —murmuró Oz._

_La chica puso los brazos en jarras, aún molesta._

_— ¡Hace tanto frío que podría morir congelada! Ahora que lo pienso… —sin previo aviso, la chica se tiró a su lado, sobresaltando a Oz—. ¡Hazte a un lado!_

_La joven se envolvió en la manta, acurrucándose al lado del joven Vessalius._

_—Ah… ¡qué cálido! —exclamó riendo._

_Oz no podía creerse que la chica fuera tan impulsiva y atrevida._

_— ¡Sal de aquí! ¿¡Qué sucede contigo!? —gritó, azorado._

_—Vaya —comentó ella en un tono de voz más bajo—. Al fin me hiciste una pregunta. ¿Ya estás interesado en mí? —la chica había acercado su rostro al de Oz, haciendo que sus narices casi se rozaran._

_Cuando Oz la miró a los ojos, sintió como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera hacia ella, como si esos ojos fueran la fuerza de la gravedad y él estuviera cayendo desde gran altura._

_Entonces el chico comenzó a marearse._

_—Tú… ¿no le temes a una chica que trae la mala fortuna o sí? —Oz apenas pudo entender las palabras de la joven. De pronto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia un lado._

_— ¡Oye! ¿¡Jack!?_

— ¿¡Oz!? —oyó que alguien exclamaba.

Se despertó de pronto, incorporándose de golpe. Delante de él estaba Alice, observándole extrañada. Cuando Oz miró a su alrededor, vio que todos los demás estaban despiertos y listos para seguir el camino.

— ¡Vamos, Oz! —gritó Gilbert, sonriente—. ¡Come algo y pongámonos en marcha!

Oz asintió, correspondiendo a su sonrisa. Parecía que las horas de sueño habían puesto a todos de buen humor, por lo que durante esa mañana no hubo caras serias y todos bromearon y rieron entre ellos, incluso cuando comenzaron la larga caminata que les esperaba.

Tampoco perdieron la sonrisa cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a una Chimera y dos Cyclops, sino que compitieron para ver quién derrotaba antes a las cadenas. Sharon, con Eques, derrotó al primer Cyclop en tiempo récord, pero el siguiente fue atravesado por la espada de Break en el pecho.

— ¡Yo lo he hecho sin usar a Mad Hatter, señorita! —exclamó Break, burlón. Sharon esbozó una mueca y le dio un empujoncito en el hombro, pero enseguida soltó una carcajada.

Hasta Alice parecía de mejor humor. No llamó a Gilbert ni una sola vez _Cabeza de Algas_, y charló con el joven Nightray durante casi todo el trayecto. Vincent y Liam parecían haber trabado una extraña amistad, a pesar de que a veces el rostro de Liam mostraba una expresión de terror por alguna macabra historia de Vincent.

— ¡No quiero saber nada más acerca de vísceras ni estómagos ni ojos ni…! —exclamaba el sirviente de Rufus Barma, acelerando el paso para alejarse de Vincent.

— ¡Espera, Liam! ¡Que aún no he terminado! —decía este último mientras perseguía al joven.

Sin embargo, aunque Oz rio a carcajadas al ver a Liam huyendo de Vincent, no era lo más gracioso de todo. Lo que más divertía al joven Vessalius eran las conversaciones entre Rufus, Cheryl, Sharon y Break. Cuando Sharon activaba su "modo soltera", no había quien la parara.

— ¿Así que propusiste matrimonio a Cheryl cuando erais más jóvenes? —exclamó Sharon al principio del trayecto.

—Diecisiete veces —respondió Rufus alzando la cabeza, molesto.

Sharon soltó una risita.

— ¿Fueron tantas? Yo creía que eran quince… —comentó Cheryl, pensativa.

—Debes de haberte olvidado de cuando puse el anillo en la sopa y de cuando me subí al cerezo —respondió el duque, más molesto aún que antes.

— ¡Oh, cierto! —exclamó la anciana, riendo—. Aún no entiendo lo del cerezo, la verdad.

— ¡Las mujeres huyen del señor Rufus! —gritaba Emily, feliz.

—No, Emily, no está bien que digas la verdad… —la regañaba Break, posando el dedo índice sobre su cabecita—. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… Que el señor Rufus esté amargado y solo no quiere decir que pued…

— ¡Cállate, Mad Hatter, si no quieres que te corte la…! —estalló Rufus, furioso.

— ¡Ruf, no seas grosero! —lo reprendió Cheryl, agarrándole el brazo.

Oz no pudo reprimir más tiempo la risa y soltó una gran carcajada, provocando que el duque Barma se sonrojara aún más que antes.

Cuando llevaban ya varias horas caminando y habían parado una vez para comer, repararon en que las paredes del laberinto comenzaban a hacerse más y más bajas a medida que avanzaban.

— ¡Debemos estar llegando! —exclamó Liam, emocionado.

Todos sintieron cómo la esperanza volvía de nuevo, la posibilidad de que, tal vez, pudieran llegar al final del laberinto y salir de aquella infernal prisión.

—No puede ser tan sencillo… —murmuró Gilbert.

Tenía razón: era cierto que las cadenas que había en la Caja de Pandora eran poderosas y distintas de las cadenas del Abismo, pero si lo único que había que hacer para salir de allí era llegar al final de un laberinto, todo sería demasiado fácil.

Además, Gilbert tenía la leve sospecha de que quienquiera que les hubiera metido allí dentro no tenía otro objetivo que deleitarse con su sufrimiento, observando cómo luchaban contra enormes cadenas y acumulaban una herida tras otra. Probablemente su aventura no terminara allí.

Cuando, al fin, las paredes acabaron por desaparecer y ante ellos divisaron una sala de muros y suelo de piedra, contrastando con el mármol del laberinto, supieron que habían llegado al centro de toda aquella extensión.

Sin embargo, Oz no estaba seguro de que todo acabara ahí, al igual que Gilbert. ¿Qué otros peligros les esperarían en la Caja de Pandora?

El chico apenas acababa de pensar en aquello cuando, de pronto, todos oyeron un terrible bramido.

Cuando el grupo miró hacia la procedencia del sonido, se quedaron sin habla al ver que una gran cadena estaba esperando su llegada.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquel horrible monstruo tenía cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de toro. Su enorme nariz se agitaba continuamente mientras esperaba a sus oponentes. Dos brazaletes de plata rodeaban sus anchas muñecas, y cubría su cuerpo con tan solo un taparrabos desgastado. Sus grandes cuernos y su enorme hacha hacían que Oz temblara de terror. Era cierto que la guadaña de B-Rabbit era gigante, pero no tenía nada que envidiar al imponente arma de aquel ser, cuyo filo brillaba amenazadoramente a la luz de las antorchas.

Su fuerte respiración se oía desde la posición en la que se encontraban los miembros de Pandora, que consiguieron apartarse a duras penas cuando la monstruosa criatura embistió contra ellos, de pronto, blandiendo su hacha. Cuando chocó contra la pared con fuerza, un enorme cráter se grabó en la piedra, pero el muro no se derrumbó. El grupo aprovechó aquel momento, en el que el monstruo se había quedado atrapado en la piedra, para escapar e intentar trazar un plan.

— ¡Vamos, coneja estúpida! ¿A qué esperas? —exclamó Gilbert haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo que hacía la cadena.

En ese momento, el monstruo consiguió salir del boquete y girarse hacia ellos, gruñendo amenazadoramente.

—No puedo hacerlo —contestó Alice entre dientes. Gilbert la miró horrorizado, pero Oz solo mostró preocupación. Sabía, por lo que había sucedido con Phoenix, que B-Rabbit solo se manifestaría cuando hubiera una situación de gran necesidad, como ocurrió al peligrar la vida de Cheryl. El chico se preguntó si alguien tendría que estar a punto de morir para que aquella vez también funcionara.

De pronto, cinco cadenas aparecieron al lado de sus contratistas, dispuestas a defenderlos trabajando en equipo, como habían hecho desde que llegaron a la Caja de Pandora.

— ¡Es el minotauro! —Exclamó Rufus, adelantándose con Dodo—. Thaurus es poderoso… Guarda el laberinto por órdenes de Pandora, quien le regaló…

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Thaurus había tratado de descargar su hacha sobre ellos, haciendo que Dodo fintara en el aire, pero Owl detuvo el golpe con sus alas. Cuando Raven, a su lado, intentó alcanzar a Thaurus en el pecho con las alas, este se apartó con destreza, realizando un arco con el arma para alcanzar a Eques, que estaba a su izquierda.

— ¡Eques! —gritó Sharon, pero la cadena estaba preparada: desapareció de pronto, reapareciendo a varios metros de su anterior posición. Thaurus, desconcertado, trató de localizar a la cadena, lo que le dio tiempo a Dodo para contraatacar: se lanzó hacia él, desestabilizándolo y provocando su caída. Sin embargo, cuando Demios alzó una afilada ala, Thaurus rodó hacia un lado y se incorporó con el hacha en alto.

Raven escapó del filo del arma a tiempo, pero algunas plumas negras cayeron en su huida. A pesar de la fuerza de Thaurus, Oz confiaba en que podrían derrotarlo, porque Phoenix era más poderoso que él y salieron victoriosos del enfrentamiento contra el pájaro. Sin embargo, todo había sido gracias a Alice y no estaba seguro de que la chica fuera capaz de adoptar la forma de B-Rabbit en aquellos momentos. Así que esta vez deberían intentarlo sin la ayuda de la poderosa cadena.

Frustrado mientras contemplaba el combate que se libraba ante sus ojos, se preguntó por qué no era capaz de encontrar la forma de liberar el poder de B-Rabbit por su cuenta. Recordaba cuando Gilbert había sellado el poder de Alice, de forma que ella no pudiera usar continuamente su forma de cadena. Sin aquel sello, su poder sería liberado fácilmente, pero ahora Raven no controlaba a la chica y, teóricamente, esta podría transformarse en B-Rabbit cuando deseara, sin ningún control.

Mientras los contratistas de Pandora se levantaban para controlar mejor a sus cadenas, Oz se abrió la camisa con lentitud. Acababa de recordar la consecuencia de firmar un contrato ilegal con una cadena, y quería comprobar cuánto había avanzado su sello, ya que desde hacía un tiempo había dejado de sentir la aguja al moverse sobre su piel. Seguramente fuera porque su cuerpo se había acostumbrado ya a aquella marca, al igual que ocurría con muchos otros contratistas.

Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y horrorizado, al comprobar que la aguja ya casi había recorrido tres cuartas partes del reloj. Eso significaba que no tardaría en descender a las profundidades del Abismo, para transformarse en una cadena y no regresar al mundo que conocía jamás. Había temido aquel momento durante muchísimo tiempo, pero aquella realidad nunca lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza. El chico jadeó al sentir el peso de todo aquello de nuevo, con más fuerza que nunca. Y es que por primera vez era plenamente consciente de lo que significaba el sello que se había grabado en su pecho.

—Oz, ¿te encuentras bien? —Susurró Liam, sobresaltándolo—. Necesitamos a B-Rabbit, ¿crees que podrías…?

Él negó con la cabeza, abatido.

—No, Alice no puede hac…

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por un sonoro bramido. Alzó la cabeza, asustado, pero se levantó y avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Gilbert para observar lo que sucedía, ya que desde su anterior posición no podía ver gran cosa.

Las cinco cadenas habían rodeado a Thaurus, que gruñía blandiendo su hacha, viéndose acabado. Tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, sin duda provocadas por el fuego violeta de Eques, pero las demás cadenas también estaban en condiciones similares: cortes provocados por el hacha recorrían sus enormes cuerpos, y Oz podía oír sus respiraciones, pesadas y cansadas, algo que nunca hubiera pensado que sería capaz de hacer.

Thaurus, incapaz de rendirse aún, trató de alcanzar con el hacha los cuerpos de varias cadenas, pero estas enseguida se apartaron y volvieron al ataque. Pasaron unos angustiosos segundos en los que las cadenas libraron una silenciosa lucha, que no se decantaba por ninguna de las dos partes.

Sin embargo, Owl consiguió llegar hasta el torso de Thaurus y, con un chillido triunfal, hizo un corte profundo con el ala en la carne del monstruo. Él jadeó, llevándose una pata a la herida.

— Pandora… —sonó de pronto una voz. Más que una voz, parecía un gruñido, de tan grave que era—. Debo proteger a Pandora… No deben cruzar el laberinto…

De pronto, Oz se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras las había pronunciado Thaurus, que había caído de rodillas al suelo. El joven Vessalius abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Sabía que muchas cadenas podían hablar, no era una novedad, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que aquella también tendría aquella capacidad. Al fin y al cabo, en la Caja de Pandora las cadenas con las que se habían cruzado no eran normales, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que merecieran el nombre de "cadenas".

— ¡Esperad! —exclamó Rufus, alzando ambas manos. Oz giró la cabeza para mirar al duque, asombrado. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Vincent lo miró también, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo? —susurró, irritado. Todos miraron al hombre con reproche. Cheryl creía saber lo que Rufus iba a hacer; al fin y al cabo, siempre estaba dispuesto a recaudar nueva información, a pesar de que estaba claro que aquel momento no era el indicado para ello. Sin embargo, tenía sus dudas. ¿Realmente quería mantener una conversación con aquella cadena, que había intentado matarles para proteger a Pandora? Trató de detenerle posándole una mano sobre el brazo, pero el duque se desasió. Siguió avanzando hacia el horrible monstruo, con lentitud, hasta que finalmente se situó a una distancia poco prudente.

—Thaurus —dijo, dirigiéndose a la cadena—. ¿Puedes hablar?

El monstruo hizo un gesto extraño, como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran ofendido terriblemente. A pesar de la situación por la que pasaban, Oz apenas pudo contener una sonrisa. Pensándolo bien, la expresión de Thaurus podía resultar cómica.

—Pues claro… que puedo… —respondió la cadena. Parecía algo sorprendido de que aquel hombre hubiera decidido bajar la guardia, como si fuera demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Sin embargo, no perdió su ocasión y, levantándose con gran esfuerzo, descargó su enorme hacha sobre el duque, ante la mirada horrorizada de Oz.

¿Es que el duque Barma no había previsto su reacción? ¡Había actuado como un ignorante! El joven Vessalius jamás creyó que pensaría eso del hombre, quien decía saberlo todo.

— ¡Rufus! —chilló Cheryl, corriendo hacia su amigo.

Sin embargo, el duque desapareció justo cuando el hacha rozaba su larga melena, gracias al poder de Eques. Reapareció al lado de Gilbert, muy cerca de Oz. El chico suspiró de alivio, pero se interrumpió en medio del movimiento cuando Thaurus emitió un gruñido sordo.

El ala de Owl le había atravesado el pecho limpiamente, haciendo que algunas plumas negras cayeran al suelo con mágica lentitud. Cuando la cadena retiró su oscura arma del cuerpo del monstruo, este desapareció sin dejar rastro, dirigiendo una última mirada de angustia al grupo. Sin embargo, el hacha que había estado sosteniendo con fuerza hasta apenas unos segundos antes cayó al suelo, provocando un fuerte estruendo.

Rufus esbozó una media sonrisa ante su éxito. Oz no pudo creerlo. ¿Aquel había sido su plan desde el principio? Se imaginó lo que estaba a punto de decir el duque. "Lo sabía. Sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción desde el principio"

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir aquello, porque Cheryl le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada. El sonido que provocó el choque resonó por toda la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué te creías que estabas haciendo?! —estalló la duquesa, roja de ira.

Oz podía comprender aquella reacción. Al fin y al cabo, Cheryl realmente había estado preocupada por Rufus, su amigo de la infancia y mayor confidente. Pero, aun así, todos se quedaron estupefactos, en especial Sharon. Nunca había visto a su abuela hacer nada que no mereciera la aprobación de una dama. Al fin y al cabo, era ella misma la que siempre estaba diciéndole que debía comportarse como la señorita que era.

— ¿Ch-Cheryl? —tartamudeó Rufus, que se había quedado sin palabras.

La anciana duquesa se apartó el cabello de la cara con gesto digno y se dio la vuelta. Oz se aguantó la risa cuando vio cómo se la quedaba mirando el duque Barma, con una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y admiración.

De pronto, oyó un extraño sonido procedente del centro de la habitación. Cuando se giró lentamente para comprobar lo que sucedía, el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo.

— ¡Mirad! —exclamó, apuntando con el dedo índice hacia el origen del sonido.

El hacha que había usado Thaurus para proteger a Pandora se había alzado, como por arte de magia, en medio del aire. Comenzó a perder color hasta que, finalmente, brilló con una luz blanca como la nieve, haciendo que Oz se tuviera que hacer visera con la mano para poder observar lo que sucedía. El hacha aumentó de tamaño, cambiando de forma, hasta presentar la de un círculo luminoso, que acabó posándose sobre el suelo de piedra.

Oz observó cómo aquella luz cegadora los invitaba a salir de allí, cómo les ofrecía la libertad con su cálida llamada. Sin embargo, él tenía claro que no saldrían de la Caja de Pandora. Aún no. No podía ser tan sencillo, era imposible que hubieran entrado en aquel lugar para salir al cabo de apenas un par de días.

Sin embargo, los demás tenían la esperanza de que aquella fuera la salida definitiva. De que pudieran salir por fin de aquella tortura para volver a otra muy diferente, pero sin duda mejor. Los Baskerville.

— ¿A qué esperáis? —Exclamó Alice, corriendo hacia el portal—, ¿a que alguien venga y nos mate? Creo que ya ha habido suficientes intentos de asesinato por ahora.

La chica rio antes de saltar al interior del círculo luminoso, sin dar tiempo a que ni Oz ni Gilbert pudieran hacer nada para detenerla.

Liam se acercó al centro de la habitación, llevando a Break consigo. Le había explicado lo que había sucedido con el hacha de Thaurus, ya que la ceguera del hombre le impedía saberlo por sus propios medios, y Break no había dudado ni un segundo en su decisión de salir de aquella habitación. Era cierto que las fuerzas estaban volviendo a su cuerpo, pero aún necesitaba la ayuda de Liam, algo que realmente odiaba.

—Vamos, Mad Hatter —murmuró el sirviente de Rufus entre dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo por saltar al interior del círculo con Break.

Oz, tomando una súbita decisión, también corrió hacia él y saltó sin pensar, con los brazos por delante, ignorando los gritos de Gilbert, que trató de agarrarlo por la camisa sin éxito. El joven Vessalius rio al atravesar la blanca luz que lo trasladaría a algún otro lugar.

Sin embargo, no importaba su destino, ya no. Lo único que le hacía falta ahora era moverse, avanzar a través de la Caja de Pandora y hallar el final de su complicada aventura. Porque debía haber un final.

Cayó a una velocidad de vértigo a través del portal, sintiendo como si su corazón se hubiera quedado arriba, en la entrada circular. Pasaron unos angustiosos segundos, en los que sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera aplastado por todas partes y no pudiera respirar, hasta que alcanzó el final de su caída.

Cuando, finalmente, su vista se acostumbró de nuevo, después de estar rodeado de la luz cegadora, miró asombrado a su alrededor.

Todos estaban encima de un islote que flotaba en un mar en calma. El océano que los rodeaba era inmenso, y eran incapaces de ver el final de este. Había otros islotes que flotaban sobre el agua, pero Oz no estaba seguro de que pudieran soportar el peso de todos sin hundirse, ya que eran considerablemente más pequeños que aquel en el que se encontraban. Aunque los tamaños eran muy variados, así que probablemente encontraran un islote lo suficientemente grande más adelante.

— ¿Dónde… dónde estamos? —murmuró Sharon, que acababa de aparecer detrás del joven Vessalius.

—Seguimos en la Caja de Pandora… —respondió Liam, confuso.

Rufus, dejando a un lado su orgullo, se estaba quitando los zapatos, ya que teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban, estaría mucho más cómodo sin ellos. Vincent esbozó una sonrisilla al ver los zapatos en el suelo, pero no dijo nada.

—Yo he oído hablar de este sitio —comentó Gilbert, sorprendido.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él, haciendo que el joven Nightray se sonrojara.

—Es cierto —dijo entonces Rufus—. Es la caja de cristal, ¿verdad?

Oz miró de nuevo a su alrededor con renovada curiosidad. ¿Caja de cristal, había dicho? ¿Más allá de aquel océano, probablemente muy lejos, habría una pared de cristal que les impediría escapar?

—No importa cómo se llame este maldito lugar —dijo Alice, sorprendiéndoles a todos—. Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea.

De repente, y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la chica se tiró de cabeza al agua y les invitó a seguirla con una sonrisa socarrona. Después de un momento de duda, Oz se unió a Alice en aquella enorme masa de agua.

—Break, ¿crees que podrás nadar? —preguntó Liam, algo preocupado.

El aludido se desasió de su contacto, demostrando que podía mantenerse en pie perfectamente. Con cuidado, cogió a Emily, que gritó algunas palabras de protesta, y se la metió en un bolsillo del pantalón para que no se perdiera en el océano.

Break soltó una risa malévola y, cayendo al agua mientras abrazaba sus piernas con los brazos, provocó una gran ola de agua que empapó a todo el grupo. Liam suspiró aliviado cuando vio que el hombre podía mantenerse a flote solo y también se tiró al agua.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, comenzaron a nadar sin rumbo aparente. Ninguno de ellos sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero el único objetivo que podían vislumbrar de momento era nadar hasta que se sintieran cansados. Entonces, se subirían a un islote y comerían para después retomar el camino.

Oz sabía que aquello sería igual de duro, e incluso más, que caminar durante todo el día, pero no puso ninguna objeción a la decisión silenciosa de todos ellos. Siguió nadando, siempre avanzando.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas, Break se detuvo con cansancio. El joven Vessalius sabía que el hombre odiaba retrasar al grupo, que quería ser igual de útil y valioso como cualquier otro miembro de Pandora, pero últimamente sus habilidades habían menguado considerablemente; no solo por su ceguera, sino también porque su cuerpo había comenzado a resentirse por las heridas del pasado desde que fue capturado por los Baskerville, e incluso desde antes. Además, Mad Hatter, su propia cadena, atacaba la salud de Break cada vez que este la invocaba, por lo que no debía usarla. Aquello acentuaba su sensación de inutilidad, pero era necesario para mantenerlo con vida.

Con tristeza, Oz pensó que Break moriría, probablemente, antes de que él mismo cayera a las profundidades del Abismo. Y sabía que eso produciría verdadera tristeza a todo Pandora, a pesar de las continuas bromas de Break y su pereza. Y es que era él quien daba un poco de color a la rutinaria vida que seguían todos en el trabajo.

—Deberíamos parar durante un rato —dijo Sharon, preocupada por su sirviente.

—No hace falta… —comenzó Break, pero fue interrumpido por la dama.

— ¡Sí que hace falta, Break! ¡Sube a un islote ya!

Cuando se hubieron subido al islote más cercano, que era bastante grande, Oz se sintió aliviado. Él tampoco habría aguantado mucho más en el agua.

Aprovecharon la pausa, como habían planeado anteriormente, para comer y beber, descansando de aquel largo trayecto a nado.

Sin embargo, fue una comida silenciosa. Nadie hizo ningún comentario. Oz no estaba seguro de si era porque todos estaban fatigados o porque sus esperanzas habían sido golpeadas una vez más al descubrir que la Caja de Pandora continuaba. Pero él tampoco dijo nada.

Estaba pensando en que era una suerte que no se hubieran encontrado con ninguna cadena por el momento cuando, de pronto, oyó cómo algo cortaba el aire. Estaba a punto de gritar una advertencia cuando oyó una exclamación ahogada.

— ¡Vincent! —exclamó Gilbert, sosteniendo a su hermano.

El joven se había puesto muy pálido, y Oz pudo ver que una espina de color negro, muy afilada, se le había clavado en el costado.

— ¡Al suelo! —gritó Liam.

— ¡Dodo! —llamó Rufus, casi a la vez que su sirviente.

Oz alzó la cabeza, confuso, ignorando la advertencia de Liam. Entornó los ojos, tratando de encontrar al ser que los amenazaba.

Sin duda, la figura que saltaba con agilidad de un islote a otro era una cadena nueva, otra de las sorpresas que les reservaba la Caja de Pandora. Sorpresas no muy agradables, la verdad.

Oz no pudo verla bien del todo, pero a medida que se fue acercando averiguó más detalles sobre su aspecto.

Su rostro era humano, algo que contrastaba considerablemente con el resto de su cuerpo, que era de león. Sin embargo, de su cabeza salían dos largos cuernos, eliminando cualquier sensación de humanidad que pudiera transmitir. Tenía cola de escorpión; Oz decidió que, probablemente, de allí habría salido la espina que se había clavado en el costado de Vincent.

Aquella extraña combinación de rasgos animales, pensó Oz, recordaba mucho a la Chimera, aunque no tuvieran mucho que ver. De hecho, Oz había leído en alguna parte acerca de una criatura similar a aquella cadena. La llamaban mantícora. En su interior, decidió llamar a aquella cadena Manthicore, en contra de la "tradición" del duque Barma de bautizar él mismo a todas las cadenas de la Caja de Pandora. Simplemente lo hizo para poder tener algún nombre en mente, en vez de "cadena" o "monstruo", y poder reconocer a aquel ser más adelante.

Gilbert también llamó a Raven, pero estaba muy pendiente de su hermano. Había averiguado que la espina era venenosa, y temía seriamente por la vida de Vincent. Oz pensó que aquello era irónico; al fin y al cabo, era Vincent el que siempre fabricaba venenos, y el joven Vessalius nunca habría imaginado que aquello se volvería en su contra.

Pronto, cuatro cadenas se habían lanzado contra Manthicore, ya que Demios no podía actuar en aquel momento. A medida que la lucha se desarrollaba, Oz averiguó que, efectivamente, la cadena de cuerpo de león era capaz de lanzar más espinas venenosas por la cola, lo que provocó que más de una vez tuviera que agacharse o contorsionarse de formas extrañas para esquivarlas, al igual que los demás miembros del grupo.

Sin embargo, era evidente que Manthicore no se trataba de una cadena demasiado fuerte, por lo que acabaron con ella enseguida sin grandes heridas.

En aquel momento, el peor de sus problemas era Vincent. El veneno no actuaba demasiado rápido, pero ya se estaba extendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo, recorriendo venas y arterias como si fuera el aliento de la muerte. No sabían qué usar como antídoto, ya que entre las cosas que Cheryl se había llevado de la habitación en la que habían caído al principio no había ninguna ampolla que pudiera contener la salvación del joven.

—La… sangre… —susurró Vincent—. Probad con… la sangre…

— ¿La sangre? —preguntó Oz, confuso—. ¿De qué habla?

Vincent esbozó una mueca de frustración, que enseguida fue sustituida por otra de dolor. Gilbert lo miraba con angustia, sintiéndose inútil.

—La… ampolla… Yo… la cogí…

De pronto, el joven Nightray tosió violentamente. Oz comenzó a pensar que no sobreviviría, que aquel veneno resultaría letal…

…pero Gilbert sabía qué hacer. Lo había comprendido.

Buscó por los bolsillos de la ropa de Vincent hasta dar con su objetivo: una ampolla con una sustancia negruzca en su interior, que parecía bastante viscosa. Oz iba a preguntar qué diablos era aquello cuando comprendió todo de repente, al igual que Gilbert segundos antes: aquella era la sangre de la primera Chimera contra la que se habían enfrentado, cuando Vincent se acercó a recoger muestras de la asquerosa sustancia. Por suerte, la sangre aún no se había coagulado del todo, por lo que Vincent podría bebérsela.

Gilbert destapó el pequeño recipiente, tendiéndoselo a Vincent. Oz esbozó una mueca de asco mientras el envenenado bebía la sangre de Chimera, y apartó la mirada.

Cuando Vincent le tendió la ampolla vacía a Gilbert parecía encontrarse mejor. Tras unos minutos realmente angustiosos, que pasaron como si de horas se tratasen, el rostro de Vincent comenzó a ganar color de nuevo y todos pudieron permitirse un suspiro de alivio.

—Parece que seguimos sin poder librarnos de las cadenas, ¿no? —comentó Break.

—De todas formas, Manthicore no era tan poderosa —respondió Oz, pero luego se dio cuenta de que solamente él había nombrado al monstruo de aquella forma en su mente.

Sin embargo, todos supieron a qué se refería. Rufus esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no dijo nada al enterarse del nuevo nombre de la criatura.

—Creo que nos encontraremos a más Manthicores con el tiempo —dijo Liam, algo preocupado—. Y espero que la próxima vez estemos preparados, porque ya no queda más sangre de Chimera.

Oz lamentó no haber cogido más muestras, pero al principio no sabían nada de todo aquello, por lo que el solo hecho de haber cogido un poco ya era una suerte.

Después de aquella pausa, cuando se hubieron asegurado de que Vincent había recuperado sus fuerzas, saltaron de nuevo al agua y comenzaron a nadar de nuevo. Mantenían un ritmo lento, ya que Break tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para avanzar, pero aquello era mejor que nada y no habían visto ningún posible medio de transporte en el que viajar.

Pero Oz tenía la esperanza de que encontrasen una barca en alguna parte, aunque fuese pequeña y no cupieran todos, ya que ello facilitaría considerablemente su cansado viaje.

De vez en cuando había pequeñas corrientes, provocadas, seguramente, por la propia Pandora, pero ellos conseguían escapar de ellas, no sin hacer un titánico esfuerzo.

Cuando pararon de nuevo para reponer fuerzas decidieron que era hora de dormir, ya que aquel había sido un día duro y no sería fácil continuar si no descansaban adecuadamente. Sin embargo, Rufus insistió en que haría guardia y, como no parecía dispuesto a ceder, permaneció despierto, velando el sueño de los demás.

Oz se tumbó sobre la capa de Gilbert, ya el contratista de Raven había insistido en que la utilizara. De pronto, el joven Vessalius recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido la última vez que había dormido, antes de enfrentarse a Thaurus. No había pensado en ello desde que lo había tenido, pero sospechaba que no era casualidad que aquellos recuerdos afloraran de nuevo a su mente.

Y es que eso eran, recuerdos. No suyos, sino de Jack, pero lo eran. Al principio había pensado que no tenía importancia, que seguramente había soñado con aquello simplemente porque aquellos días había sufrido enormemente con toda la verdad sobre la Tragedia de Sabrie y sobre él mismo, y su mente no podía escapar de aquel torbellino de continua información que le había atrapado.

Sin embargo, estaba casi totalmente seguro de que aquella noche continuarían los recuerdos. Y es que cuando despertó la última vez el sueño se había quedado a medias. No había podido continuar porque Alice le había despertado y debían ponerse en marcha, pero estaba ansioso por descubrir si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Tardó bastante en quedarse dormido pero, cuando lo hizo, experimentó una profunda sensación de alegría.

_— ¡Jack! _

_Oz abrió lentamente los ojos. Al principio todo le pareció una mancha borrosa, pero cuando hubo pestañeado un par de veces su vista se acostumbró a la luz, permitiéndole distinguir las formas._

_Estaba tirado, de nuevo, en el suelo de piedra, tapado con una sucia manta. Delante de él estaba la extraña chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos, removiendo con una cuchara algo que olía muy bien desde dentro de una olla, que estaba posada en el suelo._

_— ¡Despertaste justo a tiempo! —Exclamó, feliz, cuando vio que el joven abría los ojos—. ¡He traído comida! ¡Comámosla juntos!_

_De pronto, Oz notó cómo sus tripas rugían, protestando. Estaba realmente hambriento, pero lo cierto era que aquella chica lo confundía tanto que no se daba cuenta del todo._

_—Te desmayaste de hambre, ¿cierto? —continuó diciendo la chica. Después, sin esperar una respuesta, añadió—: Traté de convencer a los dueños de la tienda de que me dieran lo que necesitaba, pero se negaron. Así que la robé. También traje cucharas —dijo, agitando los cubiertos con la mano—, una bufanda, algo de ropa y…_

_Pero Oz había dejado de escucharla. La contemplaba, entre fascinado y aterrorizado sin saber muy bien por qué. Aquella era, definitivamente, una chica extraña. Lo cierto era que no comprendía muy bien por qué cuidaba de él, por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por ayudarle, pero lo agradecía sinceramente._

_—Tú… —comenzó a decir el joven Vessalius. Sin embargo, la joven no lo dejó acabar._

_—Oh, y… —comenzó a rebuscar entre los objetos esparcidos por el suelo mientras seguía hablando—. ¡Ya que estaba cogiendo lo que necesitaba, también traje estas! —Oz no supo a qué se refería hasta que vio las tijeras en la mano de la chica—. ¡Tachán!_

_Después de ver los cambios repentinos de emoción de la joven, no sabía si debía asustarse ante la idea de que pudiera tener un arma o, simplemente, dejar que hiciera lo que debiera hacer. _

_Sin embargo, cuando ella le indicó que se girara y tomó un mechón de su cabello para comenzar a cortarlo decidió dejarle, ya que no le venía mal un corte de pelo._

_Cuando ya habían caído varios mechones cortados al suelo, la muchacha comenzó a hablar de nuevo, rompiendo el silencio._

_—Jack, tú eres… ¿Eres de la familia Vessalius?_

_Oz se giró repentinamente, olvidando la tarea de la joven, para mirarla con horror._

_— ¿P-por qué? —tartamudeó nerviosamente. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica lo supiera? ¿Cuánto sabía realmente sobre él?_

_—Tienes el símbolo de la familia Vessalius colgando de tu muñeca —respondió simplemente, haciendo que Oz se sintiera un poco ridículo._

_El chico se miró la muñeca y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, había un colgante en ella. La cuerda que lo sostenía había sido enrollada repetidas veces en el brazo, con el objetivo de sujetarla firmemente. La hermosa joya llevaba grabadas dos alas emplumadas, en cuya cima había una corona. Lo reconoció porque, en efecto, aquel era el símbolo de su familia._

_—Es… Esto es un recuerdo de mi madre —murmuró con timidez. Por alguna extraña razón, tuvo la sensación de que aquello era un secreto que llevaba guardando mucho tiempo y que jamás había contado a nadie._

_— ¿Tu madre? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que su labor había sido interrumpida y agarró la cabeza de Oz para girarla de nuevo—. ¡Oye! ¡La cabeza al frente!_

_Como si el joven Vessalius no hubiera comentado nada, la chica siguió cortando el rubio cabello del chico. Sin embargo, este intuyó que ella seguía queriendo saber la historia detrás de aquello._

_—Mi madre… ella me dijo que yo era el hijo de un noble… —comenzó, indeciso—. De la familia Vessalius._

_— ¿Eres el hijo de una amante?_

_Oz se removió, incómodo. Sin embargo, decidió continuar su relato._

_—Mi madre fue una idiota… Aun cuando fue abandonada, ella siguió creyendo que mi padre un día regresaría a por ella… Poco a poco, se volvió loca._

_La chica parecía comprender aquella historia. Oz supo que haría bastantes preguntas, pero no le importó._

_— ¿Tú odias a tu padre? —preguntó la chica, confirmando las sospechas del joven Vessalius._

_Las palabras brotaron de los labios de Oz sin que este pudiera impedirlo, como ya había sucedido tantas otras veces. De todas formas, se había acostumbrado a aquella sensación._

_—No solo a él… A mi madre también… y a todo el mundo. Pero… ya no me importa —respiró hondo mientras sentía las tijeras de la chica cortando su cabello—. Ya lo he… perdido todo… —un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió lentamente._

_Se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que la chica había dejado de cortarle el pelo. Aquello preocupó a Oz pero, cuando se estaba girando para ver lo que sucedía, sintió un dolor punzante en la oreja. Todo comenzó a girar…_

Y Oz despertó de pronto, sumido aún en las brumas del sueño. Sin embargo, sintió cómo alguien lo sacudía por el hombro y, cuando al fin se despejó, pudo comprobar que aquella persona era Gilbert.

— ¡Vamos, Oz! ¡Levántate! —exclamó el joven Nightray con brusquedad.

El chico, aún confuso, se llevó una mano a la frente. Cuando se incorporó, ayudado por su sirviente, sintió un pequeño mareo, pero enseguida se recompuso. Estaba algo apenado por la interrupción de su sueño, pero en cuanto vio la expresión del contratista de Raven comenzó a darse cuenta de que quizá estuvieran en peligro. Se frotó los ojos mientras preguntaba, preocupado:

— ¿Qué sucede, Gil?

—Otra cadena —respondió el aludido entre dientes—. No estoy totalmente seguro, pero es probable que así sea. Y no es una Manthicore.

Oz abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa, y se apresuró a comprobar las palabras de su sirviente. Cuando miró más allá, hacia el lejano horizonte, la vio: una cola, sin duda de alguna clase de animal acuático, y de gran tamaño, se asomaba a intervalos regulares mientras la criatura nadaba. También se podía ver una afilada aleta asomando por la superficie del océano si uno se fijaba mucho. Su corazón se paralizó durante unos segundos al constatar que aquella no sería una de las cadenas "sencillas", si no que probablemente sería de las poderosas, a juzgar por su tamaño. Además, a medida que el monstruo avanzaba, grandes olas se levantaban en el mar que lo rodeaba. El joven Vessalius temía que aquella fuese su forma de atacar a sus oponentes, porque en ese caso sería muy difícil derrotarla.

Sin embargo, decidió que, en vez de quedarse parado, debía avisar a todos los demás para prepararse, ya que la cadena avanzaba a una velocidad increíble.

Pero cuando se acercó a Rufus para comentarle aquello, el duque ya miraba hacia la cadena, preocupado, al igual que todos los demás.

—Es Leviathan —dijo el hombre, frunciendo el ceño—. Y viene con su contratista.


	5. Capítulo 5

— ¿Contratista? —preguntó Sharon, desconcertada—. ¿Cómo puede hacer un contrato una cadena de la Caja de Pandora? ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?

—Porque yo lo sé todo, ¿recuerdas? —respondió el duque, algo ofendido—. Ya comenté que había leído un antiguo libro sobre algunas cadenas curiosas, realmente parecidas a algunos seres provenientes de la mitología. Pues bien, Leviathan es una de ellas. La describen como una gigantesca ballena de ojos amarillos, y de hecho en la Biblia se le atribuye la imagen de Satanás o de la serpiente que tentó a Eva. Además…

Sharon resopló, impaciente.

—Ya, bueno, pero yo te he preguntado por el contratista.

Rufus dirigió a Sharon una mirada de desdén. Al parecer, los modales de la dama lo habían molestado, pero continuó hablando.

—A eso iba cuando me has interrumpido, pequeña Sharon. Bien, su contratista se llama Jonás y fue tragado por Leviathan cuando navegaba por los mares del mundo humano. Era un pobre marinero inocente y no sabía qué sucedía, pero había oído hablar de Leviathan, porque se había tragado a más marineros de su pueblo, y una vez dentro de la bestia decidió hacer un contrato ilegal con él para poder vivir.

Vincent se acercó a él con curiosidad mientras, con sus tijeras, cortaba pedacitos de una galleta para comérsela lentamente.

—Duque Barma, si Jonás hizo un contrato ilegal con una cadena de la Caja de Pandora… ¿qué sucederá cuando el tiempo de su sello se acabe? ¿Caerá al Abismo?

El duque lo miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, para después estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡Muy observador, joven Nightray! —Exclamó apartándose un mechón de la frente—. Lo cierto es que no estoy seguro, pero sospecho que así es. Eso quiere decir que el Abismo y la Caja de Pandora están relacionados, de alguna forma, entre sí —carraspeó para mirar a Cheryl—. Teniendo en cuenta esa relación, tenemos la teoría de que quien nos metió en este lugar…

—… podría ser la Voluntad del Abismo —concluyó la anciana duquesa.

— ¡Pero eso es una tontería! —Protestó Alice, escupiéndole a Oz las galletas que se había metido en la boca—. Alyss estuvo hablando conmigo, así que no tiene ninguna razón para volver a requerir mi presencia. Además —añadió, pensativa—, si quisiera hacerlo podría, sencillamente, transportarme al núcleo del Abismo, como ya hizo en nuestro último encuentro.

—Está muy bien que reflexionéis y eso, pero… —intervino Gilbert con voz débil—. Leviathan sigue acercándose, ¿sabéis?

Rufus asintió y se acercó a Cheryl para cogerla en brazos, señalándole a Liam con un gesto de la cabeza la silla de ruedas de la duquesa. El sirviente se acercó y la plegó, entregándosela a Gilbert, quien se la guardó en el interior de la capa ante la mirada curiosa de Oz. No se había dado cuenta de aquel proceso en todo el viaje, aunque lo cierto es que se había preguntado dónde dejaban la silla de ruedas cuando Rufus llevaba a Cheryl mientras nadaban.

A Sharon aquel gesto le parecía muy dulce y romántico, pero era evidente que Cheryl no era de la misma opinión. Y Rufus, a pesar del amor que le profesaba a la duquesa Rainsworth, no parecía muy contento con la idea de tener que soportar el peso de una persona más mientras nadaba.

—Debemos encontrar un islote más grande —ordenó el duque Barma mientras se zambullía con Cheryl, quien se cubrió la cara con las manos para evitar que el agua le entrara en los ojos.

Todos siguieron al duque, alejándose de la cadena mientras buscaban un islote que les pudiera otorgar mayor libertad de movimiento. Finalmente, lograron encontrar uno muy grande, más que ninguno de los que habían visto hasta entonces. Subieron a toda prisa, ayudándose unos a otros, y revisaron la posición de Leviathan.

La cadena había avanzado considerablemente durante aquel tiempo, eliminando cualquier rastro de ventaja que hubieran podido tener los miembros de Pandora hasta entonces. Los movimientos de su cola cada vez provocaban olas mayores, cuya altura llegaba a alcanzar los quince metros. Aquellos tsunamis barrían los islotes que encontraban a su paso, así que Oz se alegró de que hubieran buscado otro más grande y también más alejado del monstruo.

— ¿Deberíamos atacarle? —preguntó Gilbert, indeciso.

—Espera unos segundos más —respondió Rufus antes de llamar a Dodo. Los demás contratistas hicieron lo mismo con sus cadenas, sin prever la reacción de Leviathan.

Los ojos del monstruo brillaron amenazadoramente al divisar a sus enemigos, y su aleta se movió mucho más deprisa, provocando el aumento considerable de su velocidad. Ahora sí que estaba cerca de su posición, de forma que podría alcanzarles con una de sus olas si quisiera. Ocho miradas irritadas se clavaron en Rufus, quien comentó con un hilo de voz:

—Sabía que haría eso.

Un rugido resonó en los oídos de Oz mientras Leviathan sacaba la mitad de su cuerpo del agua y abría la boca, revelando lo que se encontraba en su interior: un hombre cuya edad oscilaría entre los treinta y cuarenta años. Se hallaba de rodillas sobre la húmeda lengua del monstruo, quien apoyó la mandíbula inferior en un islote para que su ocupante pudiera descender.

—Él es Jonás —murmuró Liam, impresionado—. Existe de verdad.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más, porque Leviathan descargó la cola con furia sobre ellos. Todos los demás tuvieron tiempo de saltar al agua y refugiarse en un islote cercano, pero Liam no tuvo esa suerte: el arma del monstruo le dio de lleno en el estómago, haciendo que el hombre se diera en la cabeza con otro islote. Gritó de dolor y sorpresa antes de perder el conocimiento, hundiéndose poco a poco en el agua salada. A Oz le extrañó, pues normalmente era más difícil hundirse en agua salada que en agua dulce, pero después de todo aquel lugar no era del todo normal y aquello poco importaba.

Estuvo a punto de correr hacia Liam, terriblemente preocupado, cuando Gilbert se le adelantó. Saltó hasta la porción de tierra en la que se encontraba el joven sirviente para examinar la gravedad de la herida. No era una brecha profunda, pero manaba mucha sangre y debía cortar la hemorragia enseguida. Oz se fijó en que había perdido las gafas al golpearse. Probablemente se habrían perdido en el fondo del océano.

En cuanto Sharon le contó todo aquello a Break, el hombre compuso una expresión de angustia y preocupación que Oz nunca le había visto. Sin embargo, el joven sabía que Liam era una de las pocas personas a las que Break apreciaba de verdad, a pesar de todas las bromas que le gastaba y las veces que se había burlado de él.

Mientras, los demás usaban a sus cadenas para atacar a Leviathan, quien seguía provocando tsunamis continuamente. Oz se dio cuenta de que el monstruo no actuaba por su cuenta, sino que Jonás le gritaba órdenes y él las cumplía obedientemente con el fin único de destruirles.

Más de una vez el joven Vessalius fue salvado por otra persona justo a tiempo de saltar hacia un islote, ya que los tsunamis solían cambiar de dirección en el último momento o ser tan repentinos que debían rezar por tener suerte y escapar a tiempo. Por otra parte, Sharon debía conducir a Break hacia los lugares seguros, al no estar ni Liam ni Gilbert para ayudarle a moverse, lo que provocaba que la dama tuviera serias dificultades para huir de la cadena.

Y aquello no era todo: Rufus aún tenía que cargar con Cheryl mientras nadaba y, por descontado, también mientras caminaban y saltaban de un islote a otro. Así, Dodo y Owl no estaban en posesión de todas sus facultades, ya que sus contratistas no podían guiarles en la batalla y debían tomar decisiones ellos mismos.

Todas esas cosas ponían al grupo en una clara situación de desventaja, pero a pesar de ello seguían luchando, mientras Gilbert vendaba a Liam en la cabeza con un trozo de su capa. El sirviente de Rufus no tenía muy buen aspecto, ya que el color había desaparecido gradualmente de sus mejillas y se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia provocado por el fuerte golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza. Sin embargo, Gilbert tenía la esperanza de que Liam sobreviviera y lograra recuperarse. No podía abandonarles en aquel momento. No cuando necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

El joven Nightray decidió que se quedaría en aquel islote vigilando a Liam, aunque Raven tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo solo, para asegurarse de que se encontraba a salvo.

— ¡Necesitamos a B-Rabbit! ¡Ya! —gritó Rufus mientras saltaba al agua para buscar un islote lejos de Leviathan.

Oz sentía cómo la frustración lo invadía, cómo le hacía sentirse inútil frente a aquel peligro. ¿Por qué B-Rabbit no le hacía caso ahora? ¿Por qué no podía Alice transformarse en la cadena cuando quería? Volvió a preguntarse lo mismo que cuando se encontraban frente a Thaurus: ¿tendría que morir alguien para que el conejo negro se manifestara? Porque, de ser así, quizá no quedaran esperanzas para cuando el poder de la cadena se desatara. No llegarían al final de la Caja de Pandora, no averiguarían lo que Pandora quería de ellos y…

De pronto, al recordar aquello, se dio cuenta de algo. Ignorando los gritos de advertencia del grupo, se subió al punto más alto de uno de los islotes, esquivando otro tsunami de Leviathan, y gritó al cielo:

— ¡Si morimos ahora, Pandora, jamás podrás vernos! ¡No podrás hablar con Alice ni conmigo, y no conseguirás lo que quieres! ¿Es eso lo que pretendes de verdad? ¿Acabar con tus esperanzas? ¿No te gustaría obtener lo que deseas? ¡Vamos, acaba con nosotros si te atreves! Te arrepentirás si permites nuestra muerte.

Oz notó las miradas sorprendidas y aterradas de todos los demás posadas sobre él. En especial se fijó en la de Rufus Barma, quien, sin lugar a dudas, no había esperado que el joven Vessalius hiciera aquello. Y, si el duque no lo había hecho, entonces ninguna otra persona había podido predecir lo que diría.

Oz comenzó a pensar que, tal vez, se había precipitado, que sus suposiciones quizá fueran falsas y Pandora no quisiera nada de Alice ni de él. Sin embargo, cuando sus esperanzas se habían extinguido después de unos instantes de espera y Demios volvía a abalanzarse sobre Leviathan, oyó una exclamación ahogada.

Era Alice.

Se giró bruscamente a tiempo de ver cómo la chica cambiaba de forma y se transformaba en B-Rabbit, la cadena más temida del Abismo. En sus enormes manos negras se materializó la guadaña, tan letal, tan poderosa.

Pero aquello no pareció causar a los demás el mismo temor y respeto que había provocado en Oz, porque de pronto Jonás empezó a reír.

—Conque B-Rabbit, ¿no? —comentó con sorna. A Oz le sorprendió escuchar su voz, grave y ronca, muy parecida a los gruñidos del monstruo que lo acompañaba—. Qué bien, parece que Pandora os ha escuchado, ¿verdad? Ahora vuestra amiguita puede luchar contra mi Leviathan —alzó la mirada con orgullo hacia su cadena, que estaba luchando con fervor contra las otras cinco—. Pero no creo que logréis vuestro objetivo. Aunque consiguierais derrotarme… os esperan muchos peligros en la Caja de Pandora.

Rufus esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Aquel gesto desconcertó a Jonás, ya que parecía ser que sus palabras no habían tenido el efecto que deseaba, pero los demás, que conocían al duque, supieron la razón: había acertado. Había averiguado que se encontraban en la Caja de Pandora, que aún quedaban varias salas que tendrían que cruzar, que Pandora había traído hasta allí a Oz y Alice a propósito porque quería algo de ellos y que podía escucharles y controlar lo que sucedía desde el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Y aquello constituía una victoria para Rufus.

Con un rugido de furia, B-Rabbit se unió a la batalla. Blandió el hacha por encima de su cabeza, descargándola sobre la ballena gigante, que se encontraba en el agua. Leviathan alzó la cola justo a tiempo, provocando un fuerte tsunami que lanzó al conejo negro contra un islote. Sin embargo, B-Rabbit logró levantarse y contraatacar, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Era cierto que cinco cadenas más luchaban contra Leviathan, pero parecía que la pelea se centraba solamente en la ballena y B-Rabbit. Aquello se había convertido en una danza, una danza acompañada con la mortífera música que producía la guadaña al cortar el aire y el estruendo de las olas contra los islotes. Oz estaba fascinado: había visto muchas batallas similares, pero ahora B-Rabbit había encontrado a un rival digno de pelear contra él.

Poco a poco, las seis cadenas lograron colocar a Leviathan en una situación de clara desventaja. Si B-Rabbit, completamente solo, lograba superar a la cadena, con la ayuda de los demás podía derrotarlo con total seguridad.

Los humanos que se hallaban sobre los islotes estaban agotados. Jadeaban, respirando con dificultad, y trataban de sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para escapar de los tsunamis que seguían amenazándoles, nadando y corriendo. Oz sabía que no podrían resistir durante mucho más tiempo, que ya apenas podían alzarse sobre los islotes después de nadar y que la energía los abandonaba poco a poco.

De pronto, la guadaña de B-Rabbit dio en el blanco. Leviathan chilló con fuerza cuando el arma se le clavó profundamente en el ojo, y emitió otro sonido similar cuando B-Rabbit la retiró de la cuenca y se llevó el globo ocular consigo. Espesa sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, y el conejo negro aprovechó aquellos momentos para hundir la guadaña en el otro ojo y repetir la operación.

Leviathan chilló de nuevo al quedarse ciego, sabiéndose derrotado. Sin embargo, su voz no fue la única que se oyó.

— ¡No! ¡Vosotros, estúpidos contratistas legales! ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho a mi cadena!? —gritó Jonás, furioso. Cayó de rodillas sobre su islote y golpeó la superficie de piedra con los puños, rugiendo de ira. Sin embargo, cuando B-Rabbit hundió el hacha en el cuello de Leviathan para rematarlo, un sollozo repentino sacudió los hombros de Jonás, y gotas saladas comenzaron a caer sobre el suelo. Estaba llorando.

Oz quiso acercarse, pero Vincent lo retuvo con un brazo. El joven Vessalius miró al hombre con sorpresa, y se topó con una mirada limpia y segura, propia de alguien que sabe que hace lo correcto. Porque lo hacía por su hermano, por Gilbert.

Alice comenzó a transformarse de nuevo, tomando la forma de una irascible chica de pelo castaño y dando por terminada la batalla. Leviathan, tratando de usar el último aliento que le quedaba, se arrastró como pudo hasta el islote de su contratista para dejarse caer, inerte, sobre la superficie rocosa. Había dejado un reguero de sangre a su paso que coloreaba el agua del mar de un vivo color escarlata. Aún seguía vivo, pero su respiración era pesada y lenta, cada vez más. La sangre manaba de sus ojos y de su cuello a gran velocidad y no tardaría en morir, pero Dodo hundió la punta de su negra ala en el costado del monstruo, desgarrándole la carne. La respiración de la criatura se interrumpió súbitamente, y ya no volvió a inspirar.

Jonás, horrorizado, se acercó con pasos tambaleantes hasta la cadena, posando las manos sobre su piel. Aquella había sido su cadena, la cadena con la que había decidido servir a Pandora y hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera, la cadena con la que había fracasado en su misión. Aún no parecía creerse que aquello hubiera sucedido, que Leviathan hubiera sido derrotado.

Pero así era. Lo habían logrado.

De pronto, un gran símbolo brilló a los pies de Leviathan, abriéndose con oscura lentitud. Oz comprobó lo que se habían preguntado antes de que la cadena llegara hasta ellos: Jonás y Leviathan serían tragados por el Abismo, como ocurría con cualquier otra cadena del mundo normal. Aquello lo llevó a cuestionarse la idea de que la Voluntad del Abismo fuera quien les había llevado hasta allí.

Sabía que lo más probable era que no fuera así, por las mismas razones que había dado Alice antes, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar en ello. ¿Podría ser, aunque hubiera muy pocas posibilidades? Al fin y al cabo, las cosas más inverosímiles habían sucedido hasta entonces, y no sería de extrañar que hubiera otra más.

—Lo… lo siento, yo… —sollozó Jonás mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a cerrarse a su alrededor—… no puedo… no puedo cumplir la misión que me encargaste, Pandora… Él… no llegará…

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el camino hacia el Abismo ya estaba abierto. Cuando la espesa oscuridad se cerró sobre él, todos oyeron un grito de agonía y, después… solo silencio. Como sucedió cuando Óscar murió.

Oz cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo, apoyando su peso en los puños. Jonás era su enemigo, sí, pero la impresión que le había causado aquello no era menor que cuando vio a la vendedora de flores caer al Abismo. Porque sabía que aquel sería su destino; una vez que el reloj de su pecho diera la vuelta completa, Alice y él no volverían a ver la luz del sol jamás. Oz se transformaría en una cadena —de nuevo— y no sabía qué le ocurriría a Alice después.

Notó que alguien lo alzaba, tomándolo por el codo. Se giró para ver quién era, y se topó con los ojos dorados de Gilbert. Había dejado a Liam con los demás cuando vio que el peligro pasó, así que ahora podía volver con su amo.

—No permitiré que te ocurra —le prometió el joven Nightray con mirada seria—. No caerás al Abismo, Oz.

Antes de que su amo pudiera responderle se giró, avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Liam.

Tenía mejor aspecto que antes, aunque estaba claro que la herida no se cerraría hasta que consiguieran salir de la Caja de Pandora y tuvieran acceso a medicinas más apropiadas que las que habían encontrado allí. Cheryl había revisado la herida y la había desinfectado con el agua del mar, cuya sal ayudaría a que cicatrizara si no fuera una brecha. También había cambiado la venda que Gilbert había improvisado por una de verdad, provocando que la sangre pudiera coagular antes.

Cuando Oz llegó a su lado, el contratista de March Hare ya abría los ojos. Parpadeó lentamente, algo confuso, y se llevó una mano al rostro cuando vio que su vista había empeorado a causa de la pérdida de sus gafas. Luego palpó la venda que le rodeaba la cabeza, para después esbozar una mueca de dolor.

Al darse cuenta de que todos le estaban mirando, sonrió, incómodo, y trató de hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver con su herida.

— ¿Y Leviathan? ¿Lo habéis…? —preguntó con voz vacilante.

Break asintió, posando una mano sobre su brazo.

—Ese engendro ha vuelto al Abismo. Nunca volveremos a verle.

Liam asintió, aliviado. Se habían librado de una cadena más, eliminando un obstáculo importante en su camino hasta Pandora.

Podían lograrlo, podían conseguirlo, podían llegar a su destino. Oz se repitió estas palabras a sí mismo, convenciéndose de la deliciosa idea de volver a casa.

Una vez comprobaron que Liam podía continuar el viaje, decidieron no avanzar demasiado, ya que la lucha contra Leviathan había mermado sus fuerzas considerablemente. Se enfrentaron contra dos Manthicores más, pero no les fue difícil acabar con ellas. A Oz le parecieron curiosas, ya que una de ellas contaba con un par de alas y otra tenía una coraza en la espalda. No sabía que el aspecto de las cadenas pudiera variar de unos individuos a otros.

Sin embargo, no fue aquello lo que más le sorprendió, sino el hecho de que, desde que le había gritado a Pandora que podrían morir antes de llegar hasta ella, Alice había podido transformarse en B-Rabbit a voluntad. Estaba claro que, en cada batalla, Pandora había decidido esperar a que estuvieran en verdadero peligro para liberar a la cadena, pero que tras las palabras de Oz su decisión había tomado un giro inesperado, de forma que quitó el sello a los poderes de Alice.

Aquello los llevaba a barajar la idea de que Pandora debía de tener el poder de controlar los poderes de B-Rabbit, al igual que Raven. ¿Tendría, entonces, una cadena con la que sellarlos? De ser así, ¿podría ser una Baskerville? Al fin y al cabo, si hiciera un contrato sin pertenecer a ellos, un reloj aparecería en su pecho y sería tragada por el Abismo tarde o temprano. Y Oz no creía que Pandora se arriesgara a ello.

Aunque también cabía la posibilidad, aunque algo remota, de que poseyera aquel poder por sí misma. Entonces, sin duda se encontrarían ante una enemiga poderosa, muy poderosa, que podría privarles de su mejor arma en cualquier momento.

—Oz, ¿necesitas descansar? —Preguntó Gilbert, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. Pareces algo… ido. ¿Quieres que paremos?

Todos se giraron hacia el chico, quien se fijó especialmente en la vacía mirada de Break. A pesar de que sus ojos habían perdido toda expresividad debido a su ceguera —mejor dicho, su ojo—, Oz pudo ver que también se encontraba terriblemente cansado. Y que no quería que pararan por su causa.

—Sí —respondió, tomando una súbita decisión por los dos—, creo que sería lo mejor.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él, ya que aquella había sido una jornada dura a pesar de haber durado apenas unas horas. No solo les había agotado físicamente, sino también psicológicamente, en especial a Oz.

Encontraron un islote grande y decidieron comer antes de descansar. El sabor de las galletas había comenzado a hartarles, pero como era el único alimento del que disponían no estaban en situación de quejarse. Cheryl había intentado hacer potable un poco de agua de mar, pero tenía una composición realmente extraña y decidieron que lo mejor era no experimentar con ella. No cuando había una tetera llena de té infinito con la que poder abastecerse todo lo que quisieran.

Dispusieron las cosas de forma que todos tuvieran un sitio en el que dormir, puesto que, a pesar de que el islote era relativamente grande, entre todos ocupaban mucho espacio y debían dejar sitio para las cosas que habían llevado durante el viaje.

Hicieron un recuento de las armas y descubrieron que Liam había perdido, durante los confusos momentos en los que resultó herido, la pistola que llevaba consigo. Sin embargo, Vincent le prestó una de las suyas; siempre llevaba dos, por si pudieran surgir complicaciones. Y, después de haber estado con los Baskerville, los niveles de precaución que adoptaba habían aumentado considerablemente.

Cuando, al fin, no encontraron nada más que hacer aparte de dormir, se tendieron en el suelo y trataron de conciliar el sueño. Oz cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de apartar el torbellino de imágenes que giraba, a una velocidad de vértigo, a través de su mente. Solo quería descansar, alejarse de todo aquello durante unas cuantas horas, antes de despertar y encontrarse de nuevo con la realidad.

Pero las imágenes seguían girando y girando, como si fueran remolinos en un vasto océano. Tras unos instantes de sufrimiento, la velocidad de sus pensamientos comenzó a disminuir, pero el mareo aumentó. Casi parecía que se movía a la vez que ellos, en lentos círculos perfectos… poco a poco… El movimiento se notaba con total claridad, y Oz comenzó a preguntarse si realmente se lo estaría imaginando.

Sus dedos rozaron la superficie del agua helada, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe. Cuando se le acostumbraron a la luz, ahogó un grito de horror.

El islote en el que se encontraban estaba girando en lentos círculos en torno a un gigantesco remolino de agua. Aún se encontraban lejos del centro, pero sin duda no tardarían en ser tragados por el océano.

Oz se incorporó y miró a los demás. Todos estaban profundamente dormidos, así que se levantó con cuidado de mantener el equilibrio sobre el islote en movimiento y los zarandeó uno por uno.

Cuando todos hubieron abierto los ojos, la confusión y el pánico se apoderaron de ellos. Recogieron las cosas a toda velocidad, salvando aquello que creían más necesario, y decidieron que no saltarían al agua bajo ningún concepto, pues la fuerza centrífuga del remolino los arrastraría hasta su mismo centro y morirían ahogados.

— ¿¡Cómo se ha producido el remolino!? —gritó Break cuando hubieron terminado.

—Tal vez haya sido Pandora —sugirió Vincent.

Oz pensó que aquello era poco probable. Al fin y al cabo, ella misma era quien les había entregado de nuevo el poder de B-Rabbit para poder llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba, y sería ridículo que les complicara aún más el camino. Pandora era demasiado inteligente como para poner en peligro sus intereses.

—No, seguro que ha sido una cadena —respondió Liam.

—Exacto. Y solo hay una de ellas que pueda provocar este caos —dijo Rufus—: Caribdis.

Sharon pareció sorprendida ante aquella información.

— ¿El monstruo marino? —preguntó, asustada. Se llevó una mano a los labios, pensativa. Sin embargo, la palidez no abandonó su rostro—. Es… es cierto… Él creaba remolinos…

Alice se puso ante Rufus, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Bien, duque, si dices que esto lo ha hecho una cadena… ¿dónde demonios está?

Rufus se la quedó mirando unos segundos para después estallar en carcajadas. La chica lo miró, algo ofendida, y esperó a que terminara de reír.

—Esa es la cuestión, pequeña coneja… Está oculta en el interior del remolino. Solo queda… invitarla a salir.

Invocó a Dodo, su fiel cadena y le dio una orden seca. El pájaro emitió un gruñido de comprensión y, después de ascender unos cuantos metros en el aire, descendió en picado hasta chocar brutalmente contra la superficie del agua, con el afilado pico por delante.

Un agudo chillido, que hizo que a Oz le dolieran los tímpanos, sonó con fuerza, como si el monstruo que lo hubiera provocado pudiera sentir lo que le sucedía a su remolino. Rufus sonrió con suficiencia y alzó una mano, invitándolos a esperar.

De pronto, la parte del océano que se encontraba cerca de ellos comenzó a burbujear, cada vez más rápidamente, hasta que la cabeza de una enorme serpiente marina apareció de pronto, acompañada de fuertes salpicaduras.

Oz pensó que aquella era una de las cadenas más impresionantes que había visto hasta ahora. Parecía formar parte del agua, con aquellos ojos color aguamarina brillando amenazadoramente y sus escamas cristalinas reluciendo a cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Era hermosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

Recordó lo que había dicho Sharon, y también lo que dijo Rufus cuando encontraron a Leviathan. ¿Era posible que aquellas cadenas, antes de ser enviadas a la Caja de Pandora, vivieran en el mundo humano?

— ¡Saltad! —ordenó Rufus, cogiendo a Cheryl en brazos. Oz vio cómo Caribdis les enseñaba los afilados colmillos, rugiendo, y no se lo pensó dos veces. Saltó al agua.

Todos los demás también se lanzaron al océano. Gilbert sostenía a Break, cuya ceguera podría impedirle huir, así que Liam, aún débil, debía arreglárselas solo.

Consiguieron alejarse un poco de la enorme criatura, pero… ella ya se había fijado en el sirviente de Rufus, que tenía serias dificultades para avanzar. Al fin y al cabo, aún se resentía de las heridas que había sufrido, por lo que se encontraba algo alejado del resto del grupo y, para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de aquel detalle, era demasiado tarde.

Con un rugido de victoria, Caribdis se lanzó hacia Liam, que pataleó inútilmente, tratando de escapar. La gigantesca cola de la serpiente le acertó en la espalda, lanzándolo hacia el centro del remolino.

—¡Liam! —gritó Gilbert, angustiado.

Sharon trató de nadar hacia él, de salvarle, puesto que ni Rufus, ni Gilbert podrían hacerlo. Sin embargo, Vincent la retuvo por el hombro y se lanzó él en su lugar.

—¡Vincent! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —le advirtió su hermano, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia él.

Pero no hacía falta que se lo dijera, porque Liam gritó, horrorizado, y desapareció en el interior del remolino sin dejar rastro. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Break rugió de ira y trató de desasirse de Gilbert para alcanzar a Caribdis, al monstruo que había matado a su mejor amigo, para hacérselo pagar.

* * *

La habitación de paredes y suelo de mármol negro se encontraba en silencio, solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por los suspiros de su dueña, que se hallaba sentada en una mesa delante de un juego de tazas de porcelana.

Había estado durante mucho tiempo esperando a su invitado, pero este seguía sin llegar y Pandora comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Habría surgido algún problema? ¿Podrían sus cadenas arreglarlo? ¿Y si en aquel momento él se encontraba estrechamente protegido y no lograba escapar?

Decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, así que se sirvió una taza de té y sorbió lentamente. Se apartó un mechón oscuro de la frente y consultó su reloj, que siempre se hallaba parado. El tiempo en aquel lugar era muy distinto al del mundo real… Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba. Es más, le parecía agradable estar en una dimensión tan alejada de la suya propia.

De pronto, una figura chocó contra el suelo, cayendo desde una abertura en el techo e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Pandora. Algunas gotas de agua cayeron a la vez que lo hacía aquella persona, que estaba totalmente empapada.

Pandora sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, dejando caer la taza al suelo. La porcelana se hizo pedazos, desparramando su contenido por las baldosas negras y mojando los pies de la joven. Se acercó a la persona que acababa de llegar.

Era su invitado.

Agachándose, tomó la barbilla del hombre y la alzó, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—He llegado, mi señora.

Pandora lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y le entregó una enorme capa roja como la sangre para que se cubriera. Su invitado la cogió con una mezcla de sorpresa y reconocimiento, pues hacía mucho que no vestía como acostumbraba a hacer. Y aquel era su verdadero aspecto, amenazador y peligroso como la misma muerte.

—Bienvenido de nuevo —saludó Pandora—, Liam Baskerville.


	6. Capítulo 6

—¡Break, no! —gritó Gilbert, desesperado. El hombre había logrado deshacerse de su agarre y corría hacia Caribdis, cegado por la ira. La gigantesca serpiente marina siseó, mostrándole los colmillos con aire amenazador, mientras Break desenvainaba su espada. A pesar del tiempo que había estado herido de gravedad, prácticamente sin poder moverse, ya casi se había recuperado del todo. Oz lo observaba con creciente admiración, en especial cuando la serpiente alzó la cola para atacar al hombre y este fintó rápidamente hacia un lado para esquivarla: a pesar de estar ciego, sus capacidades apenas habían disminuido. Y es que en aquel instante, después de haber descansado y recuperado fuerzas, Break volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Aquella admiración fue sustituida rápidamente por confusión, sorpresa y horror cuando vio que el hombre se paraba en seco. Guardó su arma y alzó la mirada hacia la serpiente a pesar de ser incapaz de verla, sonriendo de forma siniestra.

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer hasta que la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar de forma inquietante, iluminando su rostro de rojo.

—¡Es Mad Hatter! —exclamó Vincent.

Pero, cuando la poderosa cadena comenzaba a materializarse tras ser llamada por su dueño, Break cayó de pronto al suelo. Confuso, trató de incorporarse, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible: un peso lo empujaba hacia abajo.

Presa del pánico, trató de deshacerse de él, pensando que Caribdis había conseguido golpearle, pero cuando alzó la mano y palpó el rostro que había sobre él lo reconoció al instante.

Era el de Sharon. La joven Rainsworth se había abalanzado sobre él en cuanto había visto sus intenciones, impidiéndole traer a Mad Hatter hasta la Caja de Pandora. Y es que todos sabían lo que ocurriría con Break en cuanto consiguiera invocar a su cadena: su salud era muy frágil y aquel esfuerzo podría suponerle la muerte.

—¿Se… señorita? —susurró Break, acariciándole el suave pelo castaño claro.

Pero ella no podía permitirse perder el tiempo. No cuando Caribdis seguía allí. Bien pensado, era extraño que aún no les hubiera atacado.

—¡Vamos, Break, levanta! —instó, poniéndose en pie ella también.

Cuando miraron hacia la enorme serpiente para averiguar lo que ocurría, se sorprendieron al ver que los demás habían llamado a sus cadenas y estas trataban de alcanzar a Caribdis.

Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo: con su largo y fino cuerpo, a la serpiente no le costaba arquearse, rizarse y sumergirse rápidamente cuando se encontraba en peligro, así que las cadenas de los contratistas aún no habían conseguido acercarse a ella, ni mucho menos herirla.

El remolino seguía girando, aumentando su velocidad a cada segundo, por lo que todos debían moverse continuamente de un islote a otro si no querían acabar como Liam, ahogados en el fondo del océano.

Aún no habían logrado asimilar del todo que el aplicado y trabajador Liam Lunettes hubiera muerto. Era, sencillamente, demasiado irreal. No podía ser posible que no fueran ya capaces de volver a verlo, con sus gafas —perdidas, como él, en el fondo del mar—, su pelo corto y claro y la pila de folios que solía acompañarlo cuando caminaba por los pasillos de Pandora. Tampoco volverían a escuchar nunca su grave y calmada voz, ni las discusiones que tenía con Break a causa de las bromas que le gastaba el hombre. Todo se había perdido… para siempre.

Break se obligó a apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente cuando, con un chillido, Caribdis se lanzó hacia él con los colmillos por delante. Tomó a Sharon de la mano y esperó a que la serpiente estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para no poder cambiar la dirección a la que se dirigía. Entonces saltó hacia un islote alejado, provocando que los colmillos de Caribdis se engancharan en el islote. Sharon lo miró con admiración. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo había sabido el momento justo en el que debía huir, si estaba ciego?

Aquel breve momento de distracción les sirvió a las cadenas de los contratistas de Pandora para lograr alcanzar al monstruo marino. Las que poseían alas negras las hundieron profundamente en la carne de Caribdis, perforándole los costados, mientras B-Rabbit y Demios se quedaban rezagadas a un lado.

Caribdis soltó un agudo chillido, similar a los demás pero también mucho más distinto, ya que estaba impregnado de su sufrimiento y angustia en lugar de ira y decisión. Al escucharlo, Break sonrió ampliamente, mostrando con aquella sonrisa un aspecto realmente amenazador. Se levantó, desenvainó su espada y la clavó en la superficie del islote en el que se encontraban.

—Tu muerte ha sido vengada, Liam —susurró, cerrando los ojos. Sharon no habría podido asegurarlo, pero creyó haber visto una lágrima correr por la pálida mejilla del hombre.

Se preparó para saltar hacia otro islote, pero su abuela le hizo una seña para que se quedara donde estaba. Observó pacientemente el lugar en el que yacía el cadáver de Caribdis, esperando a que el remolino se lo tragase. Una vez aquello hubo sucedido, una luz cegadora iluminó el lugar exacto en el que la serpiente había desaparecido, haciendo que todos tuvieran que cerrar los ojos y cubrírselos con el dorso de las manos. Oz reconoció aquel portal: era muy parecido al que había aparecido en el laberinto de Thaurus, solo que el que se encontraba en el centro del remolino era mucho más grande. Además, el remolino parecía haberse detenido cuando la luz lo iluminó, así que ya no tenían que saltar continuamente de un islote a otro. Al fin, aquello había terminado.

—Es… —murmuró Gilbert con incredulidad— ¿una salida?

Vincent entornó los ojos, también incapaz de creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo.

—¿Vamos a salir? ¿Ya? —preguntó Alice, esperanzada—. ¿Se acabó?

Pero Rufus negó con la cabeza, provocando que su rojo cabello se agitara con el movimiento, rompiendo en pedazos la ilusión de todos ellos.

—Recordad las palabras de Jonás. "Aunque consiguierais derrotarme… os esperan muchos peligros en la Caja de Pandora"… No creo que todo acabe aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que seguirá abierto el portal, Rufus? —oyeron preguntar a Cheryl—. Porque creo que todos necesitamos descansar urgentemente. No sabemos qué encontraremos al otro lado, y quizá lo mejor sea que repongamos fuerzas.

Por vez primera, Oz vio sonreír a Rufus Barma de verdad. Aquella vez ni la ironía, ni el sarcasmo ni el misterio envolvían su sonrisa. Solamente era… una cálida y amable sonrisa. Porque sonreía por y para la persona a la que amaba.

Muchas veces Oz se había preguntado qué pasaba exactamente entre Rufus y Cheryl. Según Sharon, aquella era una historia de amor no correspondido. Rufus había amado a Cheryl desde que la conoció, pero su abuela nunca había mostrado interés en el hombre. Estaba prometida, se casó, tuvo a Shelly, y Rufus también siguió su propio camino. Pero él nunca había amado a su mujer, quien se había llevado a su hija consigo dos días después de que esta naciera, dejando a Rufus solo. Y es que ella sabía perfectamente para quién era realmente el corazón de Rufus.

El hombre aún seguía buscando a su hija, aunque con cada año sus intentos eran cada vez menos intensos.

—Yo creo que podemos descansar. Al fin y al cabo, a Pandora no le convendría que los portales desaparecieran al poco de crearlos, ya que alguno de nosotros podría quedarse atrás y sus objetivos no se cumplirían —respondió Rufus, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Oz.

Después de aquello, ninguno dijo una sola palabra. El recuerdo de Liam aún estaba muy presente, y ellos querían dedicarle unos minutos de silencio. Oz también procuró no hablar mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas y a distribuir las raciones de comida. Y tampoco cuando todos se tumbaron sobre el duro suelo de roca para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Oz tardó bastante en dormirse a pesar del cansancio que lo aprisionaba. Finalmente, logró evadirse de aquel mundo durante unas horas para ir a parar a su propio mundo de recuerdos: su sueño.

_—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Oz, dolorido._

_Se palpó la oreja para ver qué era lo que había hecho la chica, y concluyó que le había hecho un corte en la oreja con las tijeras. Cuando retiró la mano, un hilillo de sangre mojaba sus dedos._

_—Jack… —murmuró la voz de la joven detrás suya—. Tu rostro lleno de dolor es hermoso._

_El joven la miró, horrorizado, pero ella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Se inclinó sobre su cabeza y lamió su oreja, casi de forma lasciva._

_Aquello fue demasiado para Oz. Notó como la sangre le coloreaba el rostro de rojo mientras trataba de hilar una sola frase._

_—Oh… —siguió diciendo la chica, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua—. Y también cuando estás avergonzado. Es mentira que lo hayas perdido todo —añadió, cambiando súbitamente de tema—. Es solo que… has perdido la voluntad de vivir._

_Después de aquello, la chica volvió a empuñar sus tijeras y siguió cortándole el pelo a Oz, quien no paraba de preguntarse qué pretendía en realidad aquella joven. Estaba asustado de ella, pero también… también sentía admiración. Era como si aquellos ojos rojos lo atraparan, como si conociera a la chica desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_Al cabo de un rato, grandes mechones de cabello rubio descansaban sobre el suelo, y el pelo de Oz estaba mucho más corto que antes, pero también mucho más arreglado._

_La chica, contenta, guardó sus tijeras y se levantó del suelo para estirar las menudas piernas. Su cantarina voz sonó de nuevo, para alivio de Oz, quien ya comenzaba a echarla de menos._

_—Si tienes hambre, come. Si no tienes dinero, róbalo. Eres muy apuesto, Jack. Si quisieras podrías vender tu cuerpo._

_Oz no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo._

_—¡Eso está mal! —exclamó, herido en su orgullo._

_—¿Por qué? _

_El chico se levantó para acercarse a ella. Cuando vio en su rostro una expresión tranquila, concluyó que de verdad hablaba en serio._

_—Porque… vender tu cuerpo es un trabajo indigno._

_—¿Y qué? —siguió preguntando la chica, testaruda._

_Oz se la quedó mirando, con una expresión de absoluto asombro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan osada? ¿Y cómo le podía dar igual todo aquello? ¿Acaso ella había vendido su cuerpo? No sería de extrañar, tal y como iba por la calle._

_—Jack —lo llamó ella. Lo cogió del brazo con suavidad—. Si aceptas todo lo que te dicen sin cuestionarlo, un día perderás tu habilidad para pensar por ti mismo. Incluso si al final llegas a la misma conclusión… vale la pena que analices por ti mismo las razones detrás de ello —al joven le sorprendió que ahora hablara de esa forma, tan… profunda—. Yo odio el sentido común. Yo he visto el mundo desde cada ángulo posible. Este cruel y ridículo, hermoso mundo._

_Entonces comenzó a cantar una melancólica canción. Su voz, armoniosa y dulce, le pareció a Oz lo más hermoso del mundo. Pero, de pronto, un pensamiento se abrió paso por su mente, atravesando las brumas del sueño. Aquella canción… aquella canción ya la había escuchado. La escuchó lo que le parecían millones de años atrás. En el jardín de una enorme mansión, al lado de un jovencísimo Gilbert y una pequeña Ada. Antes de su ceremonia de mayoría de edad. La melodía salía de un reloj de bolsillo dorado, que en realidad era una caja de música. Y aquella canción que sonaba se llamaba…_

—¡Lacie! —exclamó Oz, incorporándose de golpe.

Todos se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos, pero el joven no les prestó atención. Un vórtice de recuerdos se abrió paso por su mente. Y al fin recordó por qué le sonaban tanto. Por qué, al fin y al cabo, recordaba todo.

¡Eran los recuerdos de Jack! ¡Aquellos recuerdos que le había mostrado cuando aún luchaban por su cuerpo! Pero… ¿por qué precisamente en la Caja de Pandora? ¿Por qué soñaba con esos recuerdos cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en aquello?

Todo tenía que estar relacionado. Tenía que ser eso. Pandora tenía algo que ver con sus recuerdos, quizá la clave para salir de allí estuviera en aquellos extraños sueños. O tal vez le estuviera dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Oz —oyó la voz grave de su sirviente muy cerca de él. Al girarse, lo vio observándole con preocupación—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasa con Lacie?

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

—No… no importa. Solo ha sido un mal sueño, eso es todo.

Gilbert no pareció conforme con aquella explicación, pero los demás estaban ya preparados para continuar el camino y no quiso hacerles perder más tiempo.

Rufus cogió a Cheryl en brazos con dulzura y fue el primero en saltar hacia el portal. Por suerte, no se había cerrado durante el tiempo que habían dormido, tal y como el duque Barma había predicho.

Cuando Oz atravesó aquella brillante luz, notó de nuevo la aplastante sensación de asfixia a medida que caía a gran velocidad. Al fin, tocó de nuevo suelo duro. Un brillante sol lo cegó durante unos instantes. La brisa le azotaba el rostro con delicadeza, arrojando mechones de pelo rubio contra sus mejillas. Cuando al fin pudo volver a ver con claridad, lo que lo dejó sin aliento fue el cielo azul con nubes que se encontraba sobre él. Parecía tan real…

—¡Estamos fuera! —exclamó Alice, sorprendida.

Algunos compartieron su alegría, pero Rufus negó con la cabeza, triste.

—Seguimos dentro. ¿No lo notáis? Es el aura de este lugar… —suspiró mientras ayudaba a Cheryl a sentarse en su silla de ruedas de nuevo—. No, aún no hemos salido.

Oz asintió. Estaba claro, por lo que había dicho Jonás, que la Caja de Cristal no era el último lugar en el que estarían.

Por primera vez observó lo que estaba a su alrededor. Justo detrás del duque Barma se alzaba una gigantesca torre de piedra escalonada. La cima desaparecía entre las nubes, y probablemente aún fuera bastante más alta de lo que parecía.

Le pareció distinguir alas membranosas allí donde las nubes ocultaban la torre, pero al parpadear aquella ilusión desapareció. Probablemente se lo hubiera imaginado.

—Parece que hemos ido a parar a la Torre de Piedra —comentó Vincent—. Había oído hablar de ella, pero juraría que en los libros se decía que estaba en nuestro mundo, no aquí.

Sharon se giró hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

El joven asintió.

—Creo que Pandora creó esta… dimensión con lugares que existen de verdad. El Laberinto existió en la Antigua Grecia, o al menos en su mitología, al igual que el minotauro que habitaba en su interior. La Caja de Cristal… creo que se encontraba en el Abismo. Era donde Alice descansaba antes de llegar al mundo humano para encontrarse con Oz, o eso creo —la joven asintió, confirmando sus palabras—. Y, finalmente… la Torre de Piedra. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

—Bueno —intervino Break con voz cansina y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro—, ¿y si nos dejamos de charla y nos movemos un poco? Creo que he oído algo.

Todos se pusieron inmediatamente alerta. Miraron a su alrededor con cautela, buscando cualquier criatura que los pudiera estar observando. Ya tenían bastante experiencia con las cadenas de la Caja de Pandora, y sabían que cada una de ellas tenía habilidades distintas y podría ocurrir lo inesperado.

De pronto, un batir de alas resonó detrás de ellos. Cuando Oz se giró, vio que estaban rodeados de un frondoso bosque, por lo que les sería más difícil identificar a la cadena antes de que saliera de allí. Eso les dejaba en desventaja.

Sin embargo, cuando todos estaban concentrados en observar el bosque por si algo apareciera, Break exclamó:

—¡El sonido viene de arriba!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una corriente de viento golpeó a Rufus en el pecho y le abrió una herida profunda que enseguida comenzó a sangrar. El duque jadeó y se sujetó el pecho mientras trataba de encontrar a su agresor.

Una rápida figura descendió sobre ellos, y con unas afiladas garras trató de alcanzar a Rufus en el rostro. Pero él ya estaba preparado y logró esquivar el ataque agachándose sobre el suelo.

Cuando Oz vio con claridad qué era lo que los estaba atacando, se quedó sin habla.

Era una mujer hermosísima, de sedosa melena dorada y alas de plumas blancas y suaves. Lo único que, tal vez, afeaba su aspecto eran dos pequeños colmillos que asomaban por su labio inferior.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de fijarse en ella, porque soltó un grito agudo y volvió a descender en picado sobre ellos, dispuesta a atacar a Sharon. En el último momento la joven dama se apartó con destreza, pero la cadena no se estrelló contra el suelo, sino que remontó el vuelo con elegancia.

Su olor era embriagador, aunque ninguno de ellos pudiera describirlo comparándolo a otros olores distintos. Tan dulce, tan fresco…

Oz sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación y vio cómo los demás hombres hacían lo mismo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ni Alice, ni Sharon, ni Cheryl olían el mismo perfume que ellos, pensó que tal vez aquella cadena sería capaz de hechizar a los hombres con sus encantos.

—¡Raven! —llamó Gilbert en cuanto pudo conectar pensamientos coherentes; los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando aquella cadena observó el conjunto de criaturas, soltó un chillido de terror y trató de escapar, pero las demás cadenas la alcanzaron rápidamente. A pesar de ser cinco —Alice se había quedado junto a Oz—, les costó mucho alcanzarla, ya que su vuelo era rápido y fintaba en silencio como si de una sombra se tratara. Owl logró alcanzarla al fin, clavando una de sus afiladas alas en el pecho de la criatura, que abrió la boca para soltar un último chillido. Sin embargo, la muerte se la llevó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Las cadenas de Pandora volvieron con sus contratistas, y todos se apresuraron a atender a Rufus. Cheryl sacó unas cuantas vendas y Vincent le desgarró la ropa con las tijeras para poder curar la herida. Era bastante profunda, pero no había dañado ningún órgano interno —"Obviamente", comentó Rufus— y fue fácil ocuparse de ella.

Después de comer algunas galletas y beber, decidieron que continuarían el camino de nuevo. La única opción posible parecía subir los escalones de la torre, pero aquello sin duda les costaría mucho, en especial a Break y Rufus. Además, habría que volver a plegar la silla de ruedas de Cheryl y llevarla en brazos, tarea que cansaría mucho a quien la aceptara.

Gilbert y Vincent se adentraron en el bosque por separado para informar a los demás de lo que vieran, pero volvieron al cabo de unas horas y aseguraron que aquel bosque no tenía fin, por mucho que se caminara. Así pues, comenzaron la subida de la torre.

Realmente, Oz no sabía cómo lograrían subir hasta la cima. Quizá les llevara varios días, por no hablar de lo agotados que estarían continuamente. Alice había sugerido que subieran encima de sus cadenas y estas los adelantaran un tramo, pero de momento habían decidido que llegarían por su propio pie. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaban a las cadenas por si otra criatura los amenazaba, no debían acabar con sus fuerzas tan pronto.

Al cabo de un tiempo todos estaban sudando, acalorados, y las piernas les dolían como si un Cyclop se las hubiera golpeado con su enorme maza repetidas veces.

—¿Cómo… llamará… a la cadena…, duque… Barma? —jadeó Oz, sujetándose las costillas con una mano.

—Harpie —contestó el duque—, ya que se parece a las arpías. Cómo no, más criaturas mitológicas.

Oz se sorprendió de que el duque no hubiera perdido aún el aliento, pero al mirarlo vio que el agotamiento también marcaba su rostro.

Llegaron a un tramo de escaleras que estaba al lado de una zona plana, perfecta para descansar. Todos se tumbaron para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo mientras la luna asomaba por el horizonte.

A Oz aquello le parecía maravilloso. Hasta entonces, nunca habían sabido qué hora era gracias al sol o a la luna, ya que se encontraban en lugares sin cielo, y aquello los confundía enormemente. Pero cuando, horas atrás, el atardecer había comenzado a colorear el cielo de tonos pastel, todos habían estallado en gritos de alegría —o, al menos, en algo parecido, ya que los jadeos les impedían usar la voz demasiado— y habían decidido esperar a que el cielo se oscureciera para descansar.

Esa noche, Oz no soñó de nuevo con los recuerdos de siempre, sino que tuvo un agradable sueño con otros recuerdos, mucho más recientes que los anteriores, de una tranquila vida de aristócrata en la que su mayor preocupación era una ceremonia de mayoría de edad.

* * *

—Noto demasiada tranquilidad —comentó Pandora, que paseaba por la habitación. Estaba buscando un libro que fuera de su agrado en las diversas estanterías que recubrían las paredes mientras tarareaba una canción.

Liam, por otra parte, estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá disfrutando de una taza de té caliente.

—¿Se aburre, mi señora? —preguntó antes de dar un sorbo.

Ella suspiró.

—Sí. Llevo aquí mucho tiempo y ellos aún no han llegado. ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para que me encuentren al fin?

—Bueno —intervino Liam—, podría hacer lo mismo que conmigo. Abrir un remolino o algo así para traerlos hasta aquí.

—Idiota —siseó Pandora—. Eso solo funciona con aquellos que ya han pisado este lugar alguna vez. Y, según recuerdo, al principio pasabas aquí gran parte del tiempo.

El joven se sonrojó, avergonzado por haber pasado por alto aquel detalle, y no dijo ninguna palabra.

Pandora cogió un libro al fin, uno muy viejo y de tapas de cuero negras. Al abrirlo y pasar una finísima página amarillenta, Liam distinguió desde allí dibujos. Unos hermosos dibujos de criaturas mitológicas, de aquellas que poblaban la Caja de Pandora y de muchas otras.

La joven dama se detuvo en una ilustración especialmente hermosa, en la que se retrataba a una gran criatura de plumas anaranjadas cubiertas de fuego y ojos brillantes que se distinguían entre las llamas.

—¿Lo reconoces, Liam? Es mi fénix. Y aún sigue viviendo.

—Pero… ¿no lo habíamos derrotado? Aquello sucedió cuando aún estábamos en el Laberinto. Y yo mismo lo vi: se desintegró en cenizas delante de mis ojos.

Pandora rió.

—Exacto, Liam. Cenizas —se acercó a donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado, colocando el libro entre los dos—. Lee lo que hay aquí —posó un dedo sobre una línea de tinta negra, algo descolorida por el paso de los años.

El joven se aclaró la garganta y tradujo lo que estaba escrito.

—"El fénix es un ave mitológica de plumaje anaranjado e incandescente, fuerte pico y garras. Se trata de una criatura que, al morir, es capaz de… —hizo una pausa y abrió mucho los ojos—… ¡de renacer de sus propias cenizas! ¿Eso quiere decir que aún no lo hemos derrotado?

—De hecho, no es posible derrotarlo. Sigue volviendo, sediento de sangre, deseando vengarse de aquellos que trataron de hacerlo desaparecer para siempre.

Pandora cerró el libro con delicadeza y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar. Sin embargo, Liam aún sentía curiosidad.

—¿Qué pretende entonces, mi señora? Si los mata, no podrá conseguir lo que quiere.

—Yo no pretendo matarles, Liam —respondió ella con voz suave y amenazadora—. Solamente quiero divertirme un rato. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un espectáculo tan entretenido.


End file.
